


I Am Not Throwing Away My Shit

by vampiremiw



Series: Shitlander [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hamilton - Miranda, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Outlander, Angst, Asexual John Laurens, Crossover, Dougal Mackenzie - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lafayette - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Original Female Character - Freeform, Shitty Knight and Alexander hamilton are going to fall in love, Slow Burn, The Outlander AU no one asked for, lardo duan, might have to add warnings in later chapters, past Shitty/Kent, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outlander AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over the Seas to Skye

**Author's Note:**

> OMGGG!!! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything! But here I am, lovelies, back again with another wonderful fic for you all! (don't worry about all my other fics, I promise I'll get around to updating them! None are abandoned, I promise <3<3) I'm new to the Hamilton fandom so apologies if Alex is a little out of character, I'll work on it. Check Please! and Outlander, though, I have loved for a long time, so what better than combining all of them?!! ^_^
> 
> <3 love you all. Enjoy!

Maybe my life would have been different if I had bought the vase in the shop window. Maybe I would have gone back to the hotel with my husband Kent Parson and we would have gone home to England and my life would have been normal. But I didn’t buy that vase when I was out in the town that day and I didn’t know it then but my life was about to be changed forever. I walked back to the hotel. The old lady at the front desk greeted me.

“Hello Mr. Knight,” she greeted. “Hello ma’am,” I called to her happily as I headed up the stairs to the hotel room where I was staying with my husband. We were on a trip to the Scottish contryside since world war 2 had just ended and we hadn’t seen each other since before the war.

“Hello darling,” I greet to Kent as I enter our hotel room. My husband Kent smiles to me and he came over to greet me as I entered.’  
“Welcome home, Shitty,” he purred as he kissed me. “did you have a good time exploring the town today?’ he questions. “If was wonderful, darling,” I inform him seductively. I kissed him again and i started taking his shirt off. “I saw a lovely vase in one of the shops.”  
“Oh really??” Kent questioned me. “You should of bought it. Oh well. You know I saw the strangest thing last night while I was walking out in the town. While you were back here in the hotel room. I saw a man Scotsman man with a goatee and a oldfashion blue coat looking through your window but then he disappeared.”

“That is strange,’ I insisted. 

Then Paron kissed m again and he took of my shirt. We sat down on the bed and kept making out and then we did sex and it was hot. The next day we drove out in to out the countryside to where there had been a battlfield when the British fought the scottish there. There was one grave called “Hamilton” and I wasn’t sure why but it made me very sad when I was looking at it like when I was looking at the vase before earlier..  
Then next Kent and I went up to a ring of standing stones on the to p of a hilll nearby and it felt very mysterious and a little creepy up there.

“These standing stones feel very mysterios dont they, Kaent darling.?”I entreated to Kent questioninlgy . “I guess.” Ken replies to me but I feel like he doesn’t understand how mysterious the standing stones are.

Later that night it’s Halloween night and the old woman who runs the hotel is trlling me about how there are witches in the town who go out and dance at the standing stones up in the hill nearby the town where Kent and I went on our trip earlier that day.

Maybe that is why it felt so strange up there I thought. So I asked her more about it but she wouldn’t tell me any more. So I decided to go up there mysef to see because I was still curious about the stone on the top of the hill. 

“Kent, honey I think I’m going to go out for a walk for tonight,” I persuaded to Kent. He was sitting in our hotel room listening to a song playing on the record player.

 

“Alright Shitty. “ he beseeched to me. “Just be careful out there because I saw that strange man out there last night. I want you to be safe.” I kiss him one time before I leave to go on my walk. I made my way out of the town and to the standing stones on the hill where it feels so mysetreioulsy.  
so and then when i got up to the hill that night since it was halloween i hid in the woods and awited for the witch from the town to come up there too.

I did not think they were going to come but then just when I was thinking of goingg back because since Parsn would probably be waiting patiently for me to come home and wondering where i was the witches showed up and did there dance. I watched from my hiding place in the wood were i was very quiet so they didn’t see I was there and it was very beuatiufl as they danced around the standing stones with their lanterns. They danced and they sang a song that made me kind of sad like the same way as when I had seen the grave stone earlier at the battlefield. I remembered that name again, that had been on the grave stone.

Hamilton. It sounded so familiar.

The witches finished their dance and then they left back into the woods to go back to their homes in the village. I approached th e stone slowly after they left and it felt stranger there than it had before. I wondered if they had made some magic spell on the place which was why it felt so mystical there. I remembered the stories one of the women in the town had told me while Kent and I were visiting her. She had said that there were many strange things that happened around those stones. She told us stories of how the people in the town believed there were fiairies that stole babies and made people disappear and go back in time there. The sun was just starting to rise as I walked into the middle of the ring of the stones. I should probably have been getting back to Paron at our hotel, but instead I touched the stone and then all of a sudden I went back in time!

At first I didn’t know what was happening, but it looked like it was later in the day. Then there were men shouting and they told me to stop. They looked like they where wearing old fashioned clothes and at first I thought that they were doing a historical act because Ken liked to do those and I knew about them because I loved him. But then they had real guns and one of them shot at me!

I ran through the woods to get away from the men. I was scared. “Wait STOP!” they shouted at me. But I didnt stop. I kept running and I tripped over a root. I got back up again and I kept running. I was bleeding a little and it hurt but I didnt stop because i knew they would shoot at me again if they cuahg tme. 

I wish Parson were here with me, I thought because he would know what to do.  
And then I saw him up ahead! “OH KENT~!” I shout at him to get his attention. “Kenr their are men chasing me and they look like they’re from a different time! I don’ know what to do they shot at me with their guns!” And then Kent turned to look at me but he was wearing the weird historycal clothes to and I wondered if he was doing the historic enactment with them too and I wondered why he hadn’t tol me about it. Kent told me everything because we were married and we loved each other very much. “Do I know you?” Kent questioned me suspiciously.

“Kenny darling, don’t you recognize me?” I agonised surprisedly. “I’m sorry I dont know you.” he says quietly. “But what is another british man like me doing in SCotland?,”

“Well shit dude I don’t know,” I said. “We went on a trip here and then I ended up here.”  
“Goodness you have such a dirty mouth.” the man says and I realize he isn’t Parson! But then he kisses me! “Oh no, get off me!” I shout scaredly and I push him off me.

Another man comes down the cliff then and she shouts. “Release that man, Blackjack Parson!” this dark haired man cries! This new man had a goatee and a blue goat. His hair is very long and pretty and he has it tied back in a ponytail which I think is very attractie but I amm in love with Kent my husband s o I dont notice how attractive this newcomer man is. He has tan skin and very nice cheekbones too. The mysterious man who looks like Kent but is not Kent draws his sword and they are going to swordfight. But then the other man draws his sword too and the other man runs away.

“You haven’t seen the last of me!!” the man yells before he leaves.  
“I am very sorry about all that” the dark haired man baited me as he helped me to my feet. I did not notice how hot he was because I am in love with Kent. “Blackjack Parson does not like us much because we are fighting againt the British becase they took over our country. What’s your name, sir?” “I’m Shitty Knight” I answered queitly. I wasn’t sure why I told him my maiden name for my last name. I used my husband Kent Paron’s last name but I didn’t tell him that.

“Ah I see you are a sassanack.” The taller male empathised.

“What’s a sassanack?” I asked him shyly.  
“An Outlander.. He explain to me bravely. “You are from Britain aren’t you?”  
“Yes,” I told him explained. “Wht’s your name/” I asked thne.

…..  
“Alexander Hamilton.” He announced.


	2. All That Was Me Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty grows accustomed to his new home in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so inspired after writing the first chapter that I had to keep going! Hopefully I will have more of this up soon!

CHAPTER TWO

I had just met Alexander Hamilton and we were talking in a ravine in Scotland when his friends th other men with him rode down the hill on their horses to join us. There were several scotsmen of them and they were all wearing kilts andthe old fashioned clothes that I thought were a historic renactment. But this was all going on very long and I didn’t know if they were joking anymore.

I admired their kilts, tho. They were pretty dope. I thought I should probably get myself one.

“Hey, you guys, what year is it?” I questioned them generously as the other men ride down the hill o join me and Alexande Hamilton in the ravine by the ponds.We were still near the mysterious place of the standing stones but I didn’t know how if I knew how to find my way back to them when I needed to go home.  
“Why, it’s 1774 one of the man on the hosres told me sagely. I realize though that she idn’t a man at all, she’s a woman with long brown hair and a Batman t-shirt who I hadnt seen behind the scotsmen. When I see her first I thought she must be a highland goddess because she is so beautiful. Even though I am gay I would still marry her. “My name is Dougal Monika and I would like to welcome you to our band of outlaws.” she says to me knowingly.

Holy fuck, I thought this is one year before all the highlanders die in the battlefield I saw with Parse yesterdya.   
I really needed to get home to Parson he would be wondering where we were.

“What happened here, Hamilton?” Dougal Monika asked the dark haired male who I definitely didn’t find attrarctive because I was married to Kent Parson. She rode toward him on her horse and she looked very scary.

 

“We ran into BlackJack Parson” the Hamilton informed to the goddess woman.  
“Oh that is unfortunate.” Dougal Monika apprehended. Just then Alexander Hamilton gasped and we saw that he was bleeding! The mysterious strange man who looked like my husband had stabbed him! I did not think that his gasp was sexy at all because I was so in love with my husband Kent Parson.

“Dougal Monika I think I need medical attention,” Alexander Hamilton says to the leader of his group.

“Hey, i know some first aid shit,” I intercept then because I know that I can be useful here. There is no way this will ever come back to bite me in the ass. “Who is this sassanack?” Dougal Monika opines surreptitiously She raises her eyebrow as she rides toward me on her horse that I see now is really a unicorn.

“This is Mr. Shitt Knight” Alexander informs the woman wisely. “I do not know where hecomes from and he has very strange clothes what do you think we should do with him.”

“Well it is a long way back to the castle and your wound looks like it might be a grave injury i think we should let this newcomer man treat you because we may not make it back to the castle in time before it becomes seirous.” said Dougal Monika. 

We rode in the rain to a little cabin as it was starting to get dark and I rode on the horse with Alexander Hamilton and I didn not notice how great his ass was because I was seeing that he was getting more worse in his condition as we rode along and i was getting worired. We got to the cabin where they told me they were hiding out because their were Britain soldiers after them and the roof was falling down so we lit a fire in the fireplace and made dinner.  
“I should really be getting home soon my husband Frank will be wondering where I am.” I say to them because I am getting worried. It is dark out now and it is starting to rain even more. I dont know how i can find my way back to the musteriouys stones on the hill or the town where i cam from. I am getting worried because i am in the past.

I do not tell that I am from the future though because i know that people here will be burned for being witches. “If you heal our man Alexander Hamilton here then we will take you back to your husband Parson maybe if we think it is safe.” Dougal Monika says to me.

I know that I have to work with them now or I will never get home to my husband who I love so much. I told Alexander Hamilton to sit down by the fire where it was warm. and get out of the rain I got out my stash off weed and I rolled him a spliff. He smoked it and he asked me what it was and I told him it was a medicine so I could wash his wound and stitch it up like I learned how to do when I was in th World War 2.

“what did you give him to smoke there?” Dougal Monika questioned.  
“It’s medicine, I’m a healer” I told to her.  
“Interesting.” she say.

“Thank you very much Shitty, I feel good as new,” Alexander thanks me as he looks down at his new stitches  
I definitely do not see how hot he is without his shirt on. What I do notice tho is that he has bad scars on his back and I wonder what they are from because I dont know what could leave scars so bad.

We spent the night in their cabin and the next morning we rode back to their castle so that I could meet their friends because they told me it wasn’t safe for me to go back to the standing stones on the hill. They told me they did not know my husband Kent Parson either, the only one theyknrew was Blackjack Parson who was evil and worked for the British. The British were evil because they didnt think the Scotland was as good as them and I didnt think anyone would believe me if I told them I was from the future. The other man in the group I was with were Dougal Monika, Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. I didnt know how they all knew each other but Hercules Mulligan told me while we were riding to the castle that Laurens was Alexander Hamiltons’ ex boyfriend and they had been dating before but they broke up. He told me it was very sad and I was sad for Alexander Hamilton because I didnt know why anyone would ever break up with someone as perfect a boyfriend as him. And I was sad for them because they did not have a wonderful husband like I had and I was so in love with Parson.

So they took me to their castle and in the throne room I met the laird who was an old man whose legs were all fucked up.  
“Welcome to Scotland.” He tells me. “My nephew here has told me tht you are a Sassanack named Shitty Knight. That is interesting because I don’t think that is a british nam. I am King George the third and I am the laird of this castle. We are fighting against the british becas they invaded our country and I would like to thank you for helping young Hamilton here it was very kind of you.”  
“It’s no problem sir I’m always happy to help an injured person since I am a healer after all.” I informed him graciously. I since I left the war I had been wanting to be a doctor again but then since Parse and I had gotten married I hadn’t needed to work anymore so my skills had gone to waste and there had been no one aroundto admire my excellent joint-rolling skills.

“A healer, really?” the king George questioned of me. “Well we have a man who is here now who is in needof some healing.”

“I would be happy to help?.” I informed him cheerfully “Maybe I can take a look at him later.”

George Mackenzy thanked me profusely and he told me he would have someone show me to the healing room when it was time and then he told Alexander to show me around the castle!

“But sir.” Dougal Monika protested and she looks at us suspiciously. “I had other plans for young Hamilton this eve.”

“Dost thou think yourself more important than what your lord wishes, Dougal Monika?” George asked. And Dougal Moika said “no of course not sir.” And she did not protest anymore. So Alexander Hamilton took my hand and we went off together! Her showed me around their castle and all the weapons they had for fighting the British and then he showed me the kitchens where we met a boy named Bitty who was cooking because he worked there.

“Hello Alexander Hamilton!” he purred and he smiled infatuatedly at Alexander Hamilton because he looked like he was in love with him. I did not blame him because I didn’t know who wouldn’t be.  
“Hello Biitty.” Hamilton told him. “This is our newest member Shitty Knight, the laird is told me to show him around the castle before he stars as our healer later today.”

“Oh” Bitty hisses and he glares at me because he is jealous that i am holding hands with Hamilton. “Well nice to meet you Shitty. Bless your heart.”

And then I went out to the gardens and I met a girl named Lardo who was gathering plants in the garden. She told me she was a witch who lved in the nearby village and was married to one of the men there and she seemed to like me. She told me to be careful with my healing powers because the people in the 1700s were suspicious of witches and liked to set them on fire sometimes so people like us should be careful. 

And then Hamtilon came and he found me again and I did not notice how he was all sweaty and out of breath because he was running to find me even though it was pretty sexy but I was married to a man wh o lived in the future and I had to get back to him. Hamilton told me that it was tie to go and heal the injured man because George had said I needed to come now. So I went inside with him and we held hands again and he told me that Bitty from the kitchen was in love with him but he did not like him at all because he was so rude to sasssassnacks. We went down into the dungeons room where the injured man was because the British had shot him. I took out my weed and everyone watched in wonder as I gave it to him and then I performed the medicine we needed to on the injured man and I made him better. They had never seen healing skills like mine before and they were so impressed with me and Alexander thought it was pretty cool too.

I knew I had to be careful though because Lardo had warned me that the people here might think i was a witch.


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty attempts to escape from the castle and return home to his husband Kent Parson because they are in love.

I was at the caslt eh where the new man I had met named Alexander Hamilton. We were going to have a feast that night because there was a party but I had needed to go back home to the future because my husband Kent Parson would be waiting for me there and I was sure he mssed me. I hoped he wasn’t so worried because I was gone.  
“Alexander Hamilton I need to go home.” I said sadly because I missed Parse so much.

“You should talk to Dougal Monika” Alexander Hamilton said flirtlily to me “because she decides if she needs to decide if its safe for you to leave yet.”’

Okay” I opined so I went to talk to Dougal Mnika and she was waiting for me in her office because that was where she worked. I opened the door to go in and she was waiting for me in said office. She still looked like a beautiful gooddess and she was wearing a long old fashioned white dress.  
“Dougal Monika I need to go home my husband Kent Parson will be wondering where i am” I interjected sadly.

“I’m sorry Shitty you can’t go home yet it isn’t safe you have to stay here” she informed me graciously. “Also the King George is suspicouis of you and he does not want you to leave because ye thinks you might be working for the Biritsh. “

“But that isn’t fair!” I cried oiut “I would never work for the British, I love Scotland!’  
“Yes but you see you are still a sassank and laird George goes not trust you because of that said condition” Dougla Monika smirked. She huffed out a laugh that made me think that maybe she was in on this plan to keep me there too.  
I realized then that I needed to escape because these scotsmen were trying to keep me prisoner in their castle! They probably wanted my weed. Befoe I left Dougal Monika gave me a kilt because she said that people would think my future clothes were strange. I looked dope as hell in it.

I went to the garden again and I met Lardo there. I would have wanted to talk to Alexander Hamilton but he wasn’t around and I didn’t find him. So I talked to Lardo in said garden and I told her what Dougal Monika said to me. “Isn’t Dougal Monika wonderful” she asked to me.  
“I don’t know I think she was kind of a jerk,” I snap.

“That’s alright,” Lardo cried knowingly. “Do you want to know a secret, Shitty?”

“Okay I’m good at keeping secrets!” I informed her quickly “I’m dating Dougal Monika,” she conspires to me whisperingly.   
“But don’t you have a husband in the village?” I exclaim.  
“Its okay I’m going to poison him because we’re having a baby too” Lardo tells m.e.

We have dinner that night at the castle and it is a party becauseit might be King George’s birthday or something. I sit next to Alexander Hamilton and Bitty if there serving the food and he is glaring at us the whole time during the party.

“I am afraid that Bitty doesn’t like us much anymore.” Alexander Hamilton confides to me. We are eating our food and it is good even thoug it is old fashioned back in time food.

“That’s unfortuneate, Bitty seemed very nice.” I explained. It was a lie I did not think Bitty was very nice at all.

There was an old woman who was t the feast who told a story about a woman like me who had gone back in time at the standing stones and then she went home to her own time the same way and it made me hope that maybe I could go back home to my own time too and see my husband Kent Parson again. I left the party early because thinking about my darling Kent was making me sad and I ran int to Dougal Monika out in the hallway. I offered her a joint but she didnt want it because she was already drunk. “Stay away from Alexander Hamilton” she declared outraegously because she was drunk.

“I’m not doing anything with him! I’m married!’ I yelled and I was crying because I missed my husand Kent Parson. 

“I’m going to marry him so I can get his castle Lalybrock and help the Jackobites takes over Scotland again” Dougal monika said to me drunkenly. Oh no! I had to do something about it but no one would believe me if I told them they would think I was trying to date Hamilton for myself. And anyways I needed to escape becuase they were holding me prisoner there and I needed to get home to Parse. But just then Dougal Monika glared at me with an evil smile “And dont’ you think of trying to escape either” she screamed wickedly with an evil laugh, “i need you hear for my plans o work.”

I was so upaset I ran from the roo m and through the castle and I went to find Alexander Hamilton because my plans to escape had been foiled. I found him in the kitchen though and he was making out with Bitty and I was so sad that I didn’t know what to do! So I went down to the dungeons where I was staying and I smoked a joint and I decided that I needed to escape again later but I wondered how I was going to get back to the mysterious standing stones because I didn’t know where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Kudos and comments keep us fic authors going to much love to you all UwU


	4. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty gets himself into a little bit of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am having so much fun writing this one so far! Thank you so much to everyone who has been so supportive of this <3333 Just to warn you, the angst is coming. There's a little bit at the end of this chapter and it's going to get a lot worse in the next few. You've been warned.

It was the next day now and the scotsmen were gointo collect rent from the tenants on there land because they need the funds for their castle. Dougal Monika says that I was going to come with them incase they needed a healer while they were on their trip. So I put on my kilt and I brought my weed and went to join them in the wagons to head out for the farms. I sat next to Alexander Hamilton and Bitty glare at us as we left the castle for the trip.

“So where are we going to?” I asked to Alexander Hamilton as we starte off.

 

“we’re going to my uncles farms to collect the rent from them.” He exudes to me proudly. I didnt notice how sexy his voice sounds because I am in love with Kent Paron still and I miss him and i need to go Back To The Future.  
So we go to the first farm and there are people there and they greet us. We go into their farm houses and they give us the rent and then they make us dinner. We are sitting there with everyone eating the dinner they made us and it is getting dark outside and they light a fire to the place so it looks very spooky. Dougal Monika starts telling them the story of thy they need more funds for their army. She looks ethereally beautiful in the firelight nd also kind of scary because Dougal Mnika is very frightening. I am still scared of her because of when she was drunk in the hallway after the party yesterday. “My nephew Alexander Jamilton was injured by the British because Blackjack Parson punished him for fighting them.” Dougal Monika exclaims to the room. 

They gasp.

Alexander Hamilton takes off his shirt and he is very sexy but he has those same scars on his back still. He shows them to the room so they can see what Black jack Parson does to people

They gasp. “We need money for the Jackabite revolution” Dougal Monika “we cannot let them continue to abuse our people as such. We must not let this injustice stand, my friends!’ she murmuered loudly

The farmers in the roo m cheered and the came forward and put money in the bucket for the jackobite cause.We went to sleep that night and in the morning we woke up and got up. We packed our things and trekked on to the next town. That night Dougal Monika and Alexander Hamilton did they same thing and the farms in the new town gave them nmore money for their fund.

When they were done I went to alexander hamilton so i could ask him about it. “Does it bother you that Dougal Monikamakes you help her get money ?” I questioned him.  
“Not really” he inferred but I knew he was lying. We sat outside one of the farm houses together and I constructed a bong from a potato and we got high together and looked at the stars. It was very romantic and we held hands but I felt guilt because I knew Parse was waiting for me still in the future. 

“I miss my husband Kent Parson” i told Alecander Hamilton because I trusted him and he knew he would understand.  
“I know he is a long way away uou must miss him a lot, Sasanach.” He conveyed to me kindly. “I miss my ex-boyfriend John Laurens sometimes because we broke up a long time ago but I was still in love with him.”  
“Why did you break up with Him?” I questioned.

Alexander Hamtilon huffed out a luahg. 

“He did not like that my uncle makes me help him with collecting honey for the jackobites” he instructs me because he trusts me and we are both high so we probably won’t remember half the shit we said tonight in the morning.  
“Oh that’s sad,” I console him.

We mighta made out but I was stoned as fuck so I don’t remember.

In the next morning we wake up and we go back to the castle where the others are waitin for us. There is a gathering there and the other clans have come to visit because they are having another party but it’s a biggerone this time so their relatives came too.

I am waiting back at the castle while Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette and Dougal Monika go out to hunt a boar. Bitty is there and he was not happy with me. I wonder why he is so angry about me being there but I don’t ask him because he looks angry. He is angrily baking a pie.

“ShITTY! SHITTY!” Alexander Hamilton runs back into the castle and he is screaming my name. Damn, do I like to hear that man scream my name. “What happened?!?” the blonde haired boy gasps flirtily. “John Laurens was stabbed by the bore! We need your healing skills and your magical weed Shitty!” Alexande Hamilton sighed. He was so perfecy. “I’ll come imediately” I informed him. Haha, yeah I will. ...wait.

So we go out to the woods where Laurens is lying on a log. Hamilton is crying because they used to date.

I give Laurens some of my weed and I try to stitch up the wound where the bore stabbed him with its tusk. The Lannisters are probably behind this. But Laurens is dying and then he dies and there is nothing I can do. He coughs and he dies.

Alexander Hailton is crying.  
“I’m sorry” I tell him sadly. 

“Why couldn’t you save him?” Dougal Monika yells at me angrily. “What did you give to him before he died?”  
Oh no, she thinks I killed him!

“It was just weed, man

“What is weed?!?” the dark haired women says suspiciously.

“It’s… um… magic” I say, thinking quickly. They are from the 1700s and I don’t think they will know what weed is. 

“REally.” Dougal Monika graoned. “We’ll see about that.’ Everyone is looking at me and I remember that people in the past can burn me for being a witch b. Laurens is dead andt hey think that I killed him with my witchcraft.


	5. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Lardo get in a little bit of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter for you all this time. But omg there is so much angst :'( I am so sorry!!

The next day Lardo andI go into the town and she tells me that she is poisoning her husband so that she can run away with DougalMonika and they can get married and hae their baby and be happy and Scottish together. That is what everyone dreams of. I wished that I could be with Alexander Hamilton or that I could go Back To The Future and be with My Husband Kent Parson Who i Was So In Love With again. She makes me tea and we smoke a blunt together and do shit local witches do.

They come ad told me that there was a sick kid in town so I went to make him heal better. His mom was soglad to see me she gave me a hug. “I will make your child get better” I grant her wisely because I like my roll as the local healer witch. “Thank you so much Shitty!” his mother exaserates.

I am about to heal the kid but then the preacher who is Nicolas Cage jumps in my way!

“I am going to exercise this child because he is posessed by satin!” The preacher exlaimed.

 

“Nnp he is not possesed he is sick!!!” I tell to the preacher. But he does not believe me o and he tries to exercise the child because he is sick.

“Are there blue flowers around here?” I asked Alexander Hamilton because the child’ mother had told me that he was playing in an abandoned castle ruins nearby before he got sick. “Yes there are Aelxander Hamilton told me wisely and he took me to the castle ruins and showed me where the flowers were. “This child is not posessed by satin! He was poiseoned by these flowers!” I shouted triumphly.

We go back to the town where the sick child is and Lardo tells me to hurry because he is getting more sick and the preacher Nicolas Cae is going to exercise him. 

“Wait, don’t exercise that child!” I shout as I ran in withthe blue flowers. “He was not posessed he was poisoned by these flowers!”

I held them up so everyone cold see and they all saw I was right and I gave the boy some weed to smoke and it made him get better and the preacher went away in defeat because i was better than him at making people get better and he was wrong that the child wasn’t possessed. 

I went back to Lardo’s house then and we drank more tea and she told me how she met Dougal Monika because she fell down a cliff and Dougal Monika rescuid her on her unicorn. There was anothe kid out in the town swuare who was punished for stealing a bread and Lardo didn’t think it was bad at all but I didn’t think it was good so she told her husband that they should not be so cruel to the kid. I met her husband then and he was very old. I felt bad for her because he was nothing like my husband Kent Parson who I was so in love with and who I missed very much. I could see why she was going to run away with Dougal Monika.

Thenthere was a knock at the door.  
“Stop right there! You are under arrest for witch craft!” A voice shouted angrily. 

The police barged into ther oom and they took us under arrest. They took us out of the house and led us into the police wagon and as we were being taken away I saw Bitty grinning evilyy in an ally. 

He had turned us in because he was jealous of me and Alexander Hamilton!

They took me and Lardo to the church where there was going to be a trial for the witchcraft. I was very scared and I wished Alexander Hamilton was there to protect me but Bitty had not told him where I went. He was probably making out with said man right then. Alexander Hailton did not know to come save me. Me and Lardo would have to get ourselves out of this situation on our own.

They trial began and thetownspeople were very angry with us because we were witches. We stood at the front of the room and the judge was not happy.

“Shitty Knight and Lardo Duan you are under arrest for witchcraft and smoking weed” he perused to us expectantly. “How do you plead?”

“Not guilty, your honor!” I shouted. I knew how to handle myself in a courtroom because not only had i been an army doctor I had also been a lawyer too before I married Parse.

“We’re not witches there been a mistake! You had to let us go!” Lardo pleaded greatly and she was crying so I hoped they would feel sorry for us. Everyoe gasped then as they were surprised to see the preacher coming down the aisle. I gaspedtoo because I was surprised and I was scared because he was going to say that I was a witch because I healed the kid before “You cannot arrest these innocent people!” The preacher expired loudly and everyone gasped in shock. “This man healed the child that I wasn’t unable to heal with his weed and future magic!” The Nicolages Sage preacher said.

“But your honor they also practiced withcraft “the judge exclaimed.  
“Well, you got me there” the preacher said and then he had to go away.

Me and Lardo’s lawyer took us into the back room so we could discuss what to do next then. ‘I can’t save both of you” he told us gravely. “We’ll have to say that one of you used the other in her spell and you didn’t know what you were doing’

“NO!” I yelled loudly. I was so upset I did not want either of us to have to be burnted at the steak.

“Please no you have to save us!” Lardo gasped. She was very updset too and she was crying. We were both crying.

“I’m sorry” our lawyer told s. “it is the only way. It will have to be Lardo because they know she was poison her husband and she was the evil one”

“I’m so sorry Lardo” I groaned “I don’t want you to die.”  
“It’s okay Shitty I know your from the future” she excalimed to me. “I am too I’m from 1969” ayyyyyyyyy

We went back out to the church. “How do you plead now to your crimes??” the judge questioned expulsively. “I AM A WITCH AND I PUT SHITTY UNDER MY SPELL TO MAKE HIM WORK FOR ME!!!!!!!” Lardo shouted to the room.  
“No Lardo don’t do it! I shouted but it was too late they were already taking her away to burn her. I was very sad. I wished i could go hom e to the future or that I could be with Alexander Hamilton and he could comfort me in his strong, manly arms. But I walked back to the castle and Bitty glared at me.


	6. The Dukes of Sandringam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Alexander Hamilton go on an important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry for the wait!! But to make up for it, I have a bit of a longer chapter for you all this time (:
> 
> Lots of drama ahead! Be warned!

Bitty glared at me a lot because he was upset that I did not get burned at the skate for witchcraft and smoking pot. I was very sad a lot because Lardo did get exectued because she was a witc and because I missed my husband Kent Parson so much because we were in love but he was still in the future.

“dont be sad, Shitty” Alexander Hamilton consoled be bravely. “We will find you a new Lardo”

“But that one was my Lardo and nw she’s dead” i say sadly.

Dougal Monika came into the room and she was radiantly beuaitufl and I was scared of her because she was so pretty. She was sad too because she and Lardo were secrely dating and they were going to have a baby but now Lardo is dead so we are both sad. 

“Shitty! Alexander Hamilton!” Dougal Moika shouts abruptly 

“What is it?” the dark haired man questions.

“There are a british governors who is here that we need to get for our cause” Dougl Monika told to us. “There names are Rnaoms and Holster, the dukes of sandringum. We need to talk to them and get them to join the Jackbit cause so that we can have thir support for our soldiers. Alexander Hamilton and Shitty, I need you to go bave dinner with them so that we can win them over.”

“Gosh dammit” Alexander Hamilton exlaims “I hate thos guys!”

“Why can’t you go Dougal Mnika” I puzzled.

“I am still very sad because Lardo is dead” she avowed.

“But Dougal Monika there is price on my head!” lexander Hamilton revealed suprisingly. “ I cannot go speak with the british officers because I killed a redcoate man once and now they want me hanged” 

Haha, he’s already hung.

...wait

“Your going to go and thats the end of the disucssion” the ethereal woman addressed loudly and then she left, leaving behind sparkles and a lingering feeling of magic.

So Alexander Hamilton and I went out of the castle and started on our way to the dukes of sandrigams house. We held hands while we walked and I did not look at how sexy he was or what a great ass he had because I was in love with my husband Kent Parse. But I was getting a little sad that I was not going to get Back To The Future so I might have stared at his butt a little. Bitty glared at us while we were leaving the castle. We got to the duke of sangriongna, 

The two dukes opened the door to greet us when we got there. “Swawesome to see you, Alexander Hamilton” they said in unison.

“Hello random and Holster” Aleander Hamilton greeted them. We went in to their house and they gave us beer in plastic cups. They were pretty hot too but I was in love With Kent Parson and als o with Alexander Hamilton now.

“So what brings uou to our humble Haus” Ransom asserted. “Thoug it is swawesome to see you, I must admit I am a little surprised by yor visit.’

 

“My uncle has sent us to ask you if you would be willing to give your support to the jackobites” Aleander Hamtilongrumbled. He was nervous because they were british offieers and because he had a price on his head.

“you know what my guy we are having a dinner tonight with another griend of ours so why don’t we discuss that then” the smaller male announced surreptitiously.

“alrigh t “ Alexander Hamilton agrees.

And then, I don’t know, we go outside and have a swordfight or something.

“Well that was swawesome.” Ranom mused as we headed back inside for have dinner withtheir friend. Their friend was waiting there inside for us wearing a mocking grin on his jaw. It was Blackjack Parson! Alecander Hamilton went to hide because he knew Blackjack Parson would know who he was and tha he was a wanted man. Also he had told me that Nlackjack Parson had given him to scars that were on his back so they had known each other before. The duks of Sandringum and i had dinner with Blackjack Paron.

“So tell me Shitty where are you from?” Blackjack Parson reckoned.

“I’m from England! “ I recalled. “Ah anoher sassenack like myself.” Black jack Pasron announces.

“You know if you’re from england then why is your last name Knight?” Ransom quieries. 

“Omg Ransom you cant just ask people why they’re from Endlang” Holste counters abruptly.

And then Ransom and Holster had to go away so I was alone with Blackjack Parson. “So Tell Me Shitty what s your secret?” Black jack Parse mentioned menacing. “I know you are hding some from me. What is it? The people hear are saying you are a wtich but you did not get execture for it. You are not rely from England or I would of met you. What are you really doing here?”

I was very scared because he was so close to finding out my secret. I wished Aledander Hamilton was there with me bu the was still hiding.

“I don’t have a secret” I tell to blackjac Parson. “I am just a sasaneck who is friends with the Hamilton clan.”

I was very scared.

“Interesting” Blackjack Parson expuded.

“Shitty bro swawesome to see you again.” the duke of Sandrinam announced. Rand then Ransom and Holster came back into the room after they had left because they were now carrying more beer with them for the kegster.

“Well meet again, Shitty KNiht!” Blackhack Parson threatened before he leaces.

Alexander Hamilton came back and we left the Haus together and went back to the castle. Out in the highland forest he gave me a hug because I had been so scared.

“Blackjack Parson almost figured out my secret!” I gasped.

“Its alright, Shitty” he consoles. He rubs his big, strong hands down my back to comfort me. “What if the big secret you mentioned?”

“I’m from the future” I admitted shyly. “I am really from the year 1942. I was a doctor in a war called World War 2 and my husband Kent Parson still lives in the future.”

“What?!?” Alexander Hamilton gasped. “That can’t be true!”

“No it is true!!” I sad. “I know what is going to happen. In a year from now the British are going to destroy the Scottish. There is going to be a huge battle and a lot of you are going to die!”  
“Holy shit,” Alexander Hamilton said.

We went back to the castle together and Bitty glared at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next time: lots of romance! We're finally getting to the good part, be patient
> 
> UWU


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty And Alexander Hamilton get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omggggggggg I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! :O I just started school and I've been so busy~! But here we go, I finally made it back to this fic and O M G do I have a good chapter for you all this time!!! (⁄ ⁄◕⁄ω⁄◕⁄ ⁄✿)

We were out in the woods with Alexander Hamilton and Dougal Monika and the scotsmens. i was sat with Alex on a lg and i was thinkgn tht whe was very pretty n d i wanted to kiss him but I Was So In Love With My Husband Kent Parson Who Was Back To THe fute. 

“Shitty Beachm!1 Dougal Monika exalted at em. “The British are coming to find us now and you have to marry Aleander Hamtilon because otherwise thy will exile yuo fro ™ the highlands. I know you are a sasenach and we donnot like you but we need you to not get exiled from the highlands or the Jackobite cause will be doomed.”  
“Dougal Minika!” I excalmed oddly. “ i did not know you cared that much about me! But i got sad then because i remembered Kent Parson who was still in the futue and who i was still so in love with. “But i can’t marry Alexander Hailton because my heart still belongs to another.”

“I dont care who uur heart belgongs to Shitty Knighttt “ shouts Dougal Monika intuitively and she cries glitte.r “I we need tyou to marry Alexander Hamilton or our caus will be doomed.”

“It is doomed anyway” I prohpesy squarely. :”

“What does that mean?” Dougal Monika requests. “It means I do not believe in your cause well enough” I say quickly . I know I have to lie so that they ndo not figure out that i am from the future and know what it going to happen and that the Jacobits are going to be destroyed soon because my husband Kent Parson told me about it.

“No mare arguing!” Dougal Monika surprised. “You are going to marry Alexander Hamilton and that is final!”

The etheral woman glided away on a pile of rainbows, leaving swirling, glittery fog behind her. Alexander Hamilton and I sat on the log together. “Well Shitty “ It looks like we’re going to be getting married” he opines greenly. “Well I think I am in love with you” I said a lot. “That’s good, because I am too.’ the smaller man sad.  
“you dont mind that i’ve had the Sex before?” i asked him. “I know you old fashioned people in the past care.” “i never made sweet Love to Bitty so i havent had the fuck with anyonee s o i f you dont care then its all coolie.” Then Alexander Hamiytl went to the lova black tsmith and he had a ringt hat was speical to him that he madh melted down and tmmade int o our wedding wring and we went to the churhc wen and we got married. “Do You take this man to be your lawful ly wedding husband”?”” the preacher balding man asked of me.

“I do.” I said. “And do you, Alexander Hamilon take this man, Shitty B. Nkihght to be your lawfully weddd husband/”

“I do “ Alecander hamlton excalimed greatfuly .  
I blushed because i realized i was so in love with him too. I felt guilty, though h because I was also so in love with my husband kent parson. 

“You may know kiss the bride… er, groom.” The judge announace.d

Alexander Shamilton brushed his softly manly lips against mine and i felt like i wa on hire. We made out and he sucked on my bottom lip and i put my tongue in his mouth and he moaned.. The scotmsanen cheered. Then we all went to the pub in the town for the reception after party and we partied with the scotsmen and Bitty was there and eh glared at us. Dougal Monika sat in a corner surrounded by rainbows and glitter with her unicorn and he wwas sad because i knew she was thinkign about Lardo who she was still so in love with because like hte same way i was in love with Alexandre bt lardo got burnt at the stake. She must have been very sad because she was in love with Lardo and Lardio had been going t o have her baby but now lardo was dead and all dougal Mnikak had left was her uncorn. The Dukes of Sandringhma came too and they partied a lot and it was a great party.  
When it was over Aleander Hamilton and I want upstairs to out hotel room.

He closed the dor behind us and it was so sexy the way he looked up at me.  
he kissed m neck and i took off my wedding kilt. We went over to the bed and sat diwn. He kissed my neck and i hummed.

“Oh alex you’re so sexy” I moaned wonton

“Youre so hot Shitty.” Alex sighed academically 

“Oh alex” i said chunkily. 

He pulled me down onto the bed and i took off his wedding kilt too and i likced his face and it was sosexy and then wehad the sex. We used something that definitely should not be used as lube for luve. “Oh alex” i said sexily i was starting to get a organism. We made out some more and then we frenched. 

I felt bad too though because i was so worried about Kent Parson all by himself in the futue r he must be oso worried about me and looking for me i wondered what he was thinking. I dropped my old wedding ring onto the floor and it slipped throughthe floorboards dramtically in the flirckering firelight. I cried.

“Shitty what’s wrog?” alex implied sexily. He thugged me in his arms and i felt his firm muscles against my skin and it was so ht. “Nothing.” I sia.d

And then I ignored my emotions by having more sex. We did it like eight times. 

The next morning we went down to the pu b were the other scotmsne were staying adn they todl us that something bad havin to d o with the jackbitsgg had happen during the night while we were having all that gret sex. “Oh no! HOW Horribel! “ I SIaexclaimed. L 

“Shh, don’t worry, Shitty my love!” Alx Hmaltin exclaimed and he drew me int ohis arm. Bitty glarred at us.


	8. All That Was Me Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty has a mysterious encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any homework this weekend so here's another update for you ^_^ It's a little longer this time since i had more time to work on it <3<3<3 As always, thank you to all my lovely readers for you kudos and support!!

We were walking in the woods. There’s no one around and your phone is dead. Alexander Hamilton and i had gotten married the day before and we were happily married now and i wouldn’t be Expelled from the Highlnds. I was still a assassnech thoug ad Dougal Monika’s men and Lafayette and John Laurens and Hercules Mullgian were still mean to me because thye didnt think I belonged in Scotland with them because I was British. We marched though the forest and then some British soldiers appeared!  
We had to thide from them under smo rocks and waited fo r them to pass so we could keep going on our journey. Alexandr shieleded em from harm with his strong manly body and it was so hot. I was so in love with him. Because we are married now.

Back In the Future Kent Parson is looking for me still. He is very sad and he wis waiting for me in the hotel where we got married before i came fo the past. He went to the post office to check the reward for finding me that he puts in the newspaper because he is still wiating for me to come back. He thinks I was kdinapped. 

“Oh Ken Parson” th e old lady who runs the hotel says consultingly. “You dont think he ran off with some other anm, do uou?” “NEver!” Kent Parson shouts sadly “My darling Shitty would never run off wit h someoe else, he is so in love with me and I love him too!”

“Oh Kent Parson” the hotel woman said sadly. “I’m so sorry that this awful fthing has happen to you. Shitty was sucha nice man. I hope you find him agin. Mabe you should go to takl to the pastor from our Town his name is Jack Zimmerman and maybe he can help you find your missing husband Shitty.”

So et Oasron wen to the church at the top of the hill in the town and there was a litle boy there naed Chowder who was the adopted fson of the preacher man. The preacher man Jac k Simmerman came to the door to greet Kent Parson. ‘Hello Kent Parosn “ Jac k greeted cherdully “How may I help you today/”

“Well Jack ZImmeran as you know my husband Shitty has gone kmiisn missing/.” The Taller man explains wantonly. “I am so sad because i cannot find him and the old hotel woman said that you could help me.”   
“If course I can, Kent Parson” the other male say. He invites Kent Parson in for tea and they make plans for finding Shitty. Jack’s adopted child Chowder runs around the house and he helps them with some of their planning because he is a good child. He is very loud though. He has a shark plushie and he shows it to Kent Parson. “Where is the last plae you saw your dear husband Shitty?” Pastor Zimmerman asks to Kent. “I saw him at the standing stones outside of town>” Kent Karson exlaism.  
He gasp.  
“Omg he says “the stone sare magical , arent’ they?”

“I have heard of such things happening” Jack Zimmernan stored. “How tragic w I wonder if your poor Husband Shitty Knight is died in the stones.”

“Holy fuck.” Kent Parson says.

“Plz dont swear in front of my child.” Past Zimmerman say.

“I have to go to the stand stone!!” Kent Parson shouts and he ran out the door to go to to thestand ing stones and find his one true love Shitty but little did he know Shitty was still in love with him but he had married another. Alexander Hamilton!

We were hiding from the British still but they had to go away and so we were free to leave and we kept to go on our way. “Where are we going?” I enquired of Dougal Monika. She looked at me mysteriously and vanished in a cloud of butterflies. “Do not mind Dougal Monika” Alexander Hamiltosn quiere.d 

I realized where we were then WE WERE BY THE STONES THAT I CAM ETO THE PAST THROUGH! Oh no! I had left my husband Kent Parson in the future! I was still so in love with him and I had married Aleander Hamilton instead? What had I done??!? I had to get back to my husband! I gripped his wedding ring tightly and I ran for the standing stoens at Craig Na Dune. “I”M SORRY ALEXANDER HAMILTON I LOVE YOU BUT I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY HUSBAND IN THE FUTURE!” I SHOUTED AS I RAN.

“Shitty WAIT I AM IN LOVE WITH HYOU!!!!!!!” Alexander cried. Sh He chased after me but he was not ffast enough and he sat down and cried. I got away and I ran to Crag Nedune. The British soldiers were back though and Black Jack Parson was with them!!

I ran up the hill and stone were there right where I remembered them being. I reached out my hand to put my hand on said stone and then I shouted “KENT PARSON I MISS YOU !” And I waited to go back to the future.  
But I didn’t! The stones didn’t work this time!

I was so confused.

How dcould they werk when I was there before ato take me back to the past but now that I needed to get home to the future and m y husband who I was so in love with they didn’t work. It was so unfiar. 

Kent Parson stands on the hils at the standing stones in the future and he shouts “Shitty! Shiftty where are you? I miss you come fhome to the future!” But Shitty does not here hi because he is in the past. I look down th hill and Black jack Parson is coming up for me with the British army behind him.

“Srop right there Shitty Night! “ he says. “I know your secreat that you are from the future and now you must come with me for interrogation!” “NO!” I shut. And then I hear Kent Parson shouting my name. “Shitty! SHITTY!” “KENT PARSON!” I claime.d

“He’s not there for you” Shitty” Parson say. He come toward me with his sword draw. “SHITTY!” Parse yells for me fom the future. “PARSE I LOVE YOU!” I yelled calmy.

“Shitty Night You are under arrest for marrying Alexander Hamilton!” Black jack Praees announces. “NOOOOOO!” yell. But then he and the british army arrested me an d they took me off to went worth Prison.


	9. That Which Survives (If The Days Are Gloomy Then You're Coming With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my homework early so I had longer to work on this today (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Here you go!

I was in thr [adt gettng arrested at the british prispn . My dear husband Kent Parsonw as in the future and he was having tea with the precher Zack Zimmerman and his son Chowder. “It is such a shame about your husband,” Jack said of Kent.   
“I know I have been so sad since my dear husband Shitty disappeared to the past,” Parse bemoaned. “Mayne I can take your mind off him” Pastor Zimmerman said. “Would you like to take a walk with me?” the older male looked to his smol son Chris who was sitting of the floor. So Paster Zimmerman and Pares walked out to the garden and the left Chwoder in the house becuase they were going to make out under the gazebo. They go out to the gazebo and they walk up the steps of said gazebo and the taller male pulls Parse into his arms then and they have a shared passionate kiss under the trailing wisteria of gazebo. It is romantic and Parson realize he is in love with Kent Zimmerman. He does feel bad though because of his husband Shitty wh o went through the mysteriously standing stones and he is Back to the future. But Shitty went through the Craig nedune stones and he is in the past and Shitty got put under arrest by Black Jack parson who is his husband Kent Parson’s ansestor. 

They take Shitty to fort wentworth where they put him under arrest for being from the future. “Oh no! It’s happening again!” Shitty cries out. I was arrested before and they killed Lardo at the stake because we were witches, he thinks. And now it is going to happen all over again!

Blackjack Parse pushe Shitty into a cell in the dungeons and he laughs. “Your precious Alexander Hamilton will never find you hear!” Parson laughs demoniclly. 

Shetty looks in disgust at his dress that is covered in slime from the puddle that Psrson had pushed him in to. “You’ll never get away with this!” Claire responded loudly.   
“MWAHAHAHA!” Blackjack laughed. He locks Shitty in the cell and goes away. Shitty sit doen nad cries. He is so lonely and sad because Alexander Hamilton will never be able to try to come and rescue him here. Everything was so perfect when they got married yesterday but now all of that is gone and he will never see his previous alex agein. Shitty is so sad that he cries because in the future he was married to his other husband but Kent is cheating on him now. It’s okay, though, because he married someone else. It’s complicate. 

Meanwhile outside Fort Prison Dougal Monika and Alexander Hamilton and the highlanders, Lafayette and Hercules Mullgian, are plotting to free Shitt from the evil cluthces of Blackjock Porson.

“We have to free my darling Shitty!” Alex thundered. He was suo upset since I got kidnapped. “It’s to risky!” Dougl Mo sobbed. She is crying because she miss Lardo so much. Her tears sparkle and a magical flower sprouts up every time one falls to the ground. “It’s worth it to save Shitty and make Alexander Hamilton happy again!” Lafayette whispers. They don’t really know what’s going on here. Neither do i. “We have to Dougal Monika!” Alexander thundered. “If you help me rescue Shitty I will do anything you want?”  
“Anything?” Dougal Monika requested ethereally and her breath became the wind that brought spring to the land.  
“Antying at all JUST LET ME SAVE SHITTY!” Alexander implores. Dougal Monika laughs to herself and it brings fairies back from the dead. “Alright my dear nephew we can saev your precious husband.” She say. “Thank you uncle!” Alex excludes. 

From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered-  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother; be he ne’er so vile,  
This day shall gentle his condition;  
And gentlemen in England now-a-bed  
Shall think themselves accurs’d they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks  
That fought with us upon Saint Crispin’s day.  
Cowards die many times before their deaths;  
The valiant never taste of death but once.  
Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,  
It seems to me most strange that men should fear;  
Seeing that death, a necessary end,  
Will come when it will come.

And then Black jack Parson comes back to Shitty’s cell and he laughs evilly. “Shitty I would be happy if you would please join me for dinner tonight” he greets.

“Never!” Shitty souts sadly. I Will NEVER JOIN YOU!”  
“Chill.” Blackjack says. “I wasn’t asking you to JOIN me. You have nothing i want. EXCEPT THAT YOU”RE FROM THE FUTUER!!”  
“I have weed” Shitty says.  
“Shut your fuck.” Black jack Parson vdsals. He calls the guards and they drag Shitty up to dinner in BlackJack Parse’s rooms. They dinner is very nice but Shitty can’t help but feeling that something is very wrong here. Why would Blackjack want to have dinner with him unless there was something evil going on? Shitty wishes that his dress were nicer though since he fell in a mud puddle and he is sad and he cries at idnne r because he is never going to see his wonderful husband Alexander Hamilton who he is so in love with ever again or hus husband Kent Parson who he is also still so in love with. Shitty is very sad and he cries alot.  
“Why are you crying so much?” Blackhack Parson insisists.

“I’m just so sad because I’m never going to see either of my husbands ever again>” Shitty cries and he is sobbing because he is so sad. He lights up a joint but it doesn’t make it better because drugs can only hide your feeling fors so long.

“Whta are you going to do with me?” he asks of Blackback.

“I’m going to keep you hear until you tell me all the secrets of the futre” Blacksnack says maniacilly. Juts then there is a knoc on the window. But how can that be?”

They are up on the fourth floor!

“What in the world is that??!?” Blackmack expuds obtusely. 

The windows opened and it was….

Alexander Hamilton! 

“You came back for me!” I exclamied.


	10. Both Sides Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Alexander are offered a second chance. But is it meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> (o^▽^o) (⌒▽⌒)☆ 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))  
> ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ (´｡• ω •｡`) (￣ω￣) ｀;:゛;｀;･(゜ε゜ )

We go of to back to the castle that where the Hamtilon lcan liv es becasue Alexander Rescused me and now his uncle will take him tback to the castle because I am saved. Jajime still has a price on his head but it is okay because we are back at the Scotland castle and we ware safe from the Brtiish here. On the way back to the caslt ehto fromFort Jackson we are going on our way when we are stopped by a very tall man.  
“Excuse me “ he say and he realizes he is a sasquatch. “I noticed you are in need of legal assistance.”  
“Yes we are” Alexander Jamiltlpn enquires. “Ah good well you see I am a sasquatch lawyer in these parts” the tall hairy man respondses. “Excellent” Alexander Hamtilo recovers. “Pleased o meet yo u Alexander Hamilton” the sasquatch expounds. “I would be happy t o help you with your legal troubles resulting from your stealing from the red coats.”

 

“Oh Alexander!” I excelled “This is just what we have been waiting for !” We can get married and can come out fo hiding and you can bgo back home to lollybrock!!’

Alexander pulls me into his arms and he kisses me because he is so happy that this thing has hapened to us now. “Thank you sasquatch lawyer” he annoucned. Then Dougal Monika came up behind the sasquatch lawyer and stabbed him in the acbk with a dagger made of fairy tears because she did not want this good thing to happen to us. The sasquatch choked out a las t dying breath. “Alexandro Jamitlon “ eh choked out ith dyingly “please… take care of my children……….” “Where are they?!?”” jamei excalimed. “Theyre’ in the….” the sasquatch said but then he died and we never found out where his children where. It was very sad. I lit up a joint and it rained and Alexander Hamilton and i made out beause we were so sad. I was so mad at aDougal Monika but she was crying against because she missed Lardoo so much. I felt sorry for her too and I understood why she had to kill the sasquatch lawyer. We get back to Castle Hamtilon and King George 3 greet us there.  
“Welcome home” he says sadly to all of us. His wife died while we were gone and he is very sad. he and Dougal Monika cry together for their lost loves and I cry a little bit to o because of my lost husaband Kent Patron but i dont let them see me beauaes they haven’t tnot yet ifigured out that i am of from the future. Alejanrdro Jamilton and i go upstars sttoo to our bedroom to have hot sex but Bitty sees us on our way up. “You stoll my man!” Bitty roars at me ubiquitously . 

“I didnt stal anything!!” I shot. “IYou Tried to kill me”!!

“Fouck you, this is so easy for you, isn’t it?!? You can just have any man you want hear in the passed but my one true love is stuck in the future and i wwill never see him again!”! The blonde male expasses loudl.y   
“well i’M sorry everyone thinks my husband last time from before Kent Parson is so esexy and everyone wants to marry him!’ Is that my fault?!” Shitty say sadly.

 

Bitty cries an d Alexander Hamitlon and me go off to have sex. It’s sexy. But then when I wake up the next morning I see someone has left under our bed a strange device made of sticks and moss. It is a bad wish! Someone does not like use at all; they want to curese us. Will I ever escape from the witchcraft that has plague me since I came back in time to Scotland/ How could somoene do this to me? I am so sad ? I smoek some weed and Alexandr ahwgmilon gives me a hug to make me feel better. We have to go see the George King now. “Welcome to back to my astle’ eh greets.

“Hello Uncle!” Alexander greets to him.

“Why didn’t you tell me King George that was your uncle?”I question my husband. He is so hot and I am so hin love with him but he did not tell me this and I am sad.”I’m sory Shitty” He said.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible crime has been committed at King George's castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another

CHAPTER TEN

Alexander Hamilton and I woke up the next morning and wen went down to the stairs to downstairs to the dining hall the great hall to have breakfast. It was a subdued tone and I wondred why. It felt like something awful had happened the night before btu I couldnn’t guess what if might have been. So mna y bad things had happened to us snince I came back in time and I did not know what could have happened now. I didn’t know how our luck could have been so Shitty. Heaha see it’s m y name. That’s why I capitalized it. “Dougal Mnonika what has happened in the night?” Alexander asked. “Something terible has happened, I just know it. But what could it have been.”!

“Oh Alexander Hamitlon” Dougal Monika lauded. “My dear wife Farmer has died of las t night. I am all aolone in this world. I don not have her or pmy precious Lardo I am so sad!” The Queen Aeliza Skyler comes forward to her and whispers something secret in her hear. “I am so sorry about your wife “ Eliza statuses sadly.

“Oh what a horrible thing this is that has happen.” I cry. “ Why is everything so awful hear in the past?!?””  
“Shitty my darling I’m not awful am I?” Alexander Hamtilon screams. “Of course not Alexander Hamitlon I olove you so much because you are my husband>” I ask skhyoly. King George the IIII approaches to us then and he has an angry expreesssion on his old man face. His legs are stuill fucked up. “Shitty Knight Wht are you talking about?”” He say. “I don’t know awhat you meant” I said to him back. I smotthed out the wrinkles in my dress so I looked presentable. 

“Alexander Hamiln! You are under arest!” King Gorge Roars. “Potstickers!!!”

“WhAT NO!!” Alexander Hailton elaimed! “What have I done!?”   
“You have murdered Dougal Monikas’ wife fArmer!!” Eliza retrest.s

I HAVENT KILLED ANYON!” Alex said. “FUCKING ADS” Dougal Monika. “You hkiledd my wife! I know it was you because Bitty saw you do it!” 

 

“BUT Bitty Hates use!!” I lamented piningly. “He ha s made a false acusation to get us arrested because he is jealogu s of how hot my husband is and he did not want us to be happy he wanted us to be arrested because iBtty is awful.” 

“Why are you like this” leadner Hamilton said to Bitty.  
“I didn’t do this thin’ “ Bitty said. “You killed Farmer I saw yoU! Just like you kille’ tha’ red coa’ solder

 

“No one killed anyone” Laurens said. “Alexander would never do this thin! I know this because I am still in love with him”

“Why is everyone in love with my husbands?”! I cired. “I just want to be happy and married to all the hot boys.”  
“You’re so selfish!” Bitty said. “This is why Alexander killed Eliza!” “Alexander Hmailton you are being put of trial on it for the cirme of killing Eliza Hamitlon!” Laird King Goerge denounced dramatically . I was so sad!

What reason was there for all these bad thing that always happened to me and Alex?! Why was my life so much worse since I had gone bak in tie? Laird Goegr gathered together the scotmsane and tey had a trial for Alexander Hamilton because he had killed Queen Eliza. Dougal Monika and Lafateyye and Hercules Milligan and Goegre Washtingot sat at the council table. “ALexander how do you plead, to you frimes. Alexander?” Dougal Minokka questioned of the taller male.

“  
“Not guilty!” Alexander Hamtilon stayted. 

“Bu th there is a witness to your crime!” Dougal Minokia intoned. “Bitty come, f orward.”  
“But Bitty cannot be a witess, he hates us!” I said.  
“Shut your mouth you dirty stoner” Bitty cried alarminly “ I saw it Alexander Jamilton Killed Alieza.”  
“Why Dould he do such a thing?”! King Goegr. Dougal Monika: “ Well now th at my wife is dead I am free t o marry who I will.” Kienon goger; “ I Forbid you from marrying Lardo, nephew!”

“But nuncle!” Dougal Monika exclamied.

“No more!” I will not hear anoyther word out of you!” The Laird announces. “Dougal Monika, you are not allowed to marry anyone else! Alexander Hamitlon I declare, you guilty of the crime of the killing of the Lady Elizer! You are henceforth banished to your childhood home of Lallybrock!”  
Alexander Hamilton cried and I comfroted him sexily. “HO w can you send me away from this place?” he demanded. “This is my home?”  
“Look, son, you can get married before you go but I need you to leave my castle” King Goegre said.

 

“Very well” Alexander hamtilon said bravely and selflessly. “Bring in the preacher.”

Nicolas Cage came back to the castle and he preformed a lovely wedding ceremony for us. “Alexander Hamitlon do you take Shitty Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?” he requested.  
“Swawesome.” Alexander Hamtilon said.  
“And you Shitty Knight do, you take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband?” Nicolas Cage said of me.  
“Swawesome. “ I said.

“I know you prnounce you Husband and Husband.” Nicolegas Cage announced.   
I cried because I was so happy that I was now married to the love of my life. Alexander Kissed me long and hard (haha) and then he put his fring on my finger and we made out some more. The King George through us a lovely feast and it was great and I has such a good time. Then we went upstairs and had the sex and I knew, somewhere, somehow, Bity Glared At Us.


	12. Should Have Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty meets Alex's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo everyone, I'm back!
> 
> So sorry for the wait, school has been so much work! I've learned lots, made some excellent art, I even met a cute boy lol! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about all of you! It might be a while before the next update, since my schedule is still very busy, but I'll try to work on this some more over break!
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading so much <3<3<3

The next morning Alexander Hamilton and I hae been banished for the murdering of the wief og the King Goerge The Mackenzie of the castle howuse because he killed her and she’s dead now and we have been blamed for it because we got. So we pack our up our things and we get in the horse and leave the castle.  
“Alexander Hamilton I am so sad tht we haev to leave our home, “ I said ot my husvadnd Alexander Hamilton who I am so in love with even though he is not my other husband kent Parson my ol d husband Kent Parson. I am so sad because we have been expelled from the castle expelled from the castle. But we get in the horse and we leave. “Take me home to Lallybrock” I expulled to Alexander Hamtilon.

“I will Shitty” he say” ouy will meet my sister there dex he have a baby now and they will like you I’m sure becasu you are my husband. Dex and his husband Nursey will like you.”  
We got closer to Lallybroch when all of a sudden Alexander Hamilton stopped. He look ed very sad and I dwondered what was wrong. “Alexander? Hamilton?” I asked of him. “What’s wrong? Darling, you know you can tell me anything?”

 

“No, Shitty,” he opined. “Don’t worry drarling, it’s nothing. Do not worrya bout it. I wouldnt want to trouble you with my problem.” “Oh please Alex tell me,” I said to hi.m. “You are I am your husband you can tell me anyth you can tell me tell anything.’ “But Shitty it is too terriblell “ Alex said sadlyed. Sad. I cried because he would not tell me what was wrong and because i was sad that we had been accused ot fht murder of fuck I don’t remember who it was Eliza?

 

I took his strongly manly hand in mine and looked sadly into his big sad eyes and theywere so full of such deep pain that i icried too because it just hurt so much too see him looking of that sad.  
“Oh, Alex, I love you,” I said, “please dont shut me out I know we can work through this”  
“Oh Shitty…” he cried sadily D”o you remembere Blackjack Parsno?”   
“Of course,” I said how could I gforget that horrible man who was so mean to us?” He put his hands on either side of my face and he looked at me sadly and. “Shitty” he said determinedly “Blackjack Parson is my ecboyfrendd and he wanted to tak eover my home so that the biriths could have it and the Jackobites would not. But I would not let him and that is why he broke uppwe broke up. But then he did this to my back as you saw ehwhen you reapaired my wounds on that first ngtht that we met. “  
“Oh Alexander Hmamilton I am so sorry that this awful thing has happened to you!” I cried. I was so sad that someoen could have done something so awful to my husband and i held him while hwe both cried. “Shitty, there is something else,” too” he say. “I……………..I am a-afriad that my sister’s baby is really his baby. I am so sad because of all these awful things that have happened to us.” “ I know I am so sorry that our lvies so suck this much” We cried some more in the woods on the way to Lallybrick but finally we diecided that we needed to keep going and we went bck on our way again. We reache Lollybrock as the sun set and Dex and Nursey came out on the front oprch to greet us at the castle.  
“Brother!” Nursey called. “I thas been so long since i have eseen you!”

 

“Dex! How I have missed you!” IAlex cried out and he ran eand embrzecd his dear brother and they huugged and they both cry. He pulled back and looked down and hsaw that Dex really was prgenant like we had heard. He started to cry again.   
“Why are you crying, Alexander?” Dex asked of hi. “Because I am just so happy for you!” Alexander Hamilton said beuut I knew he was lying because he had told me the thrugh on the our way over there to the castle where they lived. He was really crying because he was afraid that his ex boyfriend has slept with Dex his brother and this is really the baby f Blackjack Parson. Dex’s husband nursey walke down the steps closely slowly down the steps to join them and he put his arm around his husband Dex protectively. Because he was worried about his husband.

 

“How have you been, Alexander Hamilton?” Nursey questioned of him. “It whas been a long time since I have seen you around here. “   
“Yes a lot has happened hsince I last tsaw the bolth of you” Says Alexander Hamtilon. He pulls me toward hi m so that they can see me. “May I introduce to you my lovely husband Claire.” “Nice to meet you Shitty” says Dex as he reaches out to shake my hands. We shake hands and he smiles at me and I tcan tell that we are going to be friends. Damn my hands are cold right now.

 

“How is Dougal Monika doing?” Dex asked questioningly “It whas wbenn a long time since I have seen her either.”  
“She is doing alright well” Alexander Hamitln opines. “But unfortunately her lover Lardo died and they were going to have a baby but now they are not because Lardo is dead. It is all very tragic really.”  
Dex sighs deeply. “What are our lives coming too?” he satated. 

 

Alexander Hamilton looks at him suspiciousl y because he wonder if Dex is talking about how his baby is really Black Jak Parsons’.


	13. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty and Alexander celebrate their first Christmas together with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Ah, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated!! I've been soooo busy with school and then work, BUT I finally have an update for you all!!!! Thank you so much for your patience <3<3<3 I hope you all like it!!! I've decided to go a little off from the original story because I thought it would be so much fun to give you all.... A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!! ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

We were still, at the castle of Lollybroch where we were cisiting Alexandro Hamiltonian sister and family. Sexy was pregnat with a baby and he was afraid it was the baby of blackahcn parsons. But it was not the time to be thinking about of that, it was CHRISTMAS! There was snowing on Alecander Hanmtlns home castle of Lolybroch and the christmas diner was cooking over the fire nin the grate hall. “Oh Alex isn’t it wonderful?” I questioned cheerfuly as we made out way down to the hall to the dinnre. “It is shitty Im’ so happy we can get to be able to get spend this first christmas together as husband an husband” the tall man appealed stunningly. He take his hand in mine as we walk down, the hallway to meet his Dex and his bhusband nurse for the dinner. The Christmas tree, was set up in the hall and we sat down at the table t o have the dinner that the servants made for us. Alejandre was a rich noblemana when he was not on the run from the britths who wanted to have him dead and he had lots of servant at his house. They brought the dinner out to us and the turkey and the cranberry sauce and gravy and pmashed potato. Alex and I held hands at the table and De and Nurses did across the table from tus. The hall was so warm and it was snowing and raining outside and we the fire crackled in the firepla c e and i was so happy because i was with my husband and his family and it was christmas.

But then i remember my old husband Kent Parson and I got very sad again bueecasue i awas being unfaithful to him because i had married another. I still remembered the firs ttime when Alexander Hamilton made sweet lvoe to me and my old wedding ring drop off my hand and fall into the floorbaord i was almost cried but then but we were at the christmas dinne r table and i wanted the others to be happy even thoug hh i was so sad there that night because i was from the future. I took out a weed and started to smoke it.

“Shity was is wrong?” “Alexander Hamitlon announced ot me worriedly because he new that i only smoked weed now when i was very sad and thining about my life in the future. “Tis nothing i’m fine” I lied to him. “Please dont worry about me, sweetheart .” I say to him. 

“Shitty you know you can tell us nanyting” Nursey avowed longingly . He rest his hand on his hasbands shoulder and say “were all family here you know you can trust us>’  
“It know I said “It’s just that i get so sad sometimes even though it is Christmas. I miss my old life i used to have. My husband was so ogood to me but he is not around anymore’  
“Ih Shitty I am so sorry” Dex say and he put a hand porotectively over his belly because he is pregnant with a baby. “I didn’t know that you wer married before you wer married Elxander my brother” “His name was Kent “ I extolld but I did not tell him his last name because i did not want them to know that he was related to Black Jakc or that i was had come to there from the future. “He was a very good husband but he is not with me anymoor.” I expounded.  
“It’ s veryy tragic” Aleaxnner Hamitlon crooned

“I ams osorry to here of that” stated Dexx”it makes me so sad to heer about awful things happeningg like that I do not nowwhat i would ever do without my wonderful hsuband Nursey around to protet me especially since we are expect a baby soon I would be sao sad without him.” 

“Yes and I cannot aimgenine life without my husband Dex wetiher” Nursey expounded. “It would be too tragic to think of. I have wrtiten a poems about what it would be liek to loose him but i cuold never imagine t happen for real” Dursey was a poet. He wrote poetry and he had showed it to me when we cam et o lollybaroch the first day because he thought i would like it. It was very good.

“You know what!” Dex expounded “I have just the thing to cheer everyone up!” “Ohh what is it?!?’ Nursey countered excitedy. “PRESENTS!” Dex enunciated as he jump up from the table.

:”OH Darling pelaease be careful!” Nursey expounded. “I could neot bare it if anything were to happened o our baby!”  
“It’s alright I’m being careful” Dee quiered slimily. 

He got up tfrom the table and he walk toover to the tree where the presents were rapped under the tree and he picked up one and brought it upover to his brother Alexander Hamitlon my sexy husbadn. He was so hot. We were gonna fuck after the christmas dinner that night.

Alexander took the presnt careufl. “What is it dex? “He exfoliated clandestinely.  
“Open it and see!” Dex rihnal 

Alexnander tear the wrap ing paper off of the box and he opened the box and took out a toy dinosaur. It was beautifuly carved from wood and it shone like a tree on the moon. “Al Dex It’s so beautfiul!!” Alex jacluted

“I mad it myself ff” Dex cried “It is like the ones we played with when we were childreN’!”  
“Yes it looks just like those!” Alexander rehimlaotn urged

“Dex open up my present for you next!” Nursey said. “All thre op us went in together to get this for yoU!”  
Dex went over to the tree where there was one big box for him and he opened it up (being careful because he was pregnant and it was a dryer! “Oh thank you so much!” He shouted. 

He gave Nursey some poetry y books and a new sword for fighting the invading Britishhs armies. They gave me my presnnet last and it was abatifu l new dress and i loved it so much i almost stopp being sad that i was from the futuere.


	14. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon?!? It's true! I've had extra time to work on this since it's Christmas! Enjoy!!! 
> 
> ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

CHAPTER FOURTEEN--THe Watch

Alexander Hamilton and i were walking i n the woods. It was dark and there was no one around. My phone was dead. It was dark and i was very sad still that because i was from the future. we were holding hands and we stopped to make out against a tree for a while. But then we heard a crying sound from behind the a tree.

I went behind the tree and i found a baby there!

“It’s a there’s a baby here behind this tree alexander hamiltn!!” I apounded.   
“Oh shitty im so sorry its a baby that has been abanded  
Here for the ferries” the my husband man told to me.

“But why would they do such a thing?!?’ I says shakesperianly  
“Its because the empire wantes the other babies so the tak the changling ones oso nobody will notices” alexanetwr will have goen

“We cant leave him here whe hilwwl die!!!” I acalmed I walk over to the tree where the baby is and is cry and i pick it up and wrap it in my shalw that i was wearing and we take him back to alollybrack and th because there are lots of servant there and one of them will take care the baby. we go back to lolybrock and ther is a bigfoot htere wait for us. He take the baby a dnd disappears back into the woods whence he came. “That was weird” alexnand hamtlon sas.

There wis a man called Tango there waiting for us when we get back to the castle that is our home now where alxnedr hamltotn my husband is from. He is named tango and he tells us he was a redcoat desserterr   
“Hello My name is tagno he tells to us

“Oh I know have hear of you “ alanxner ahamlton excalmis 

“There is a redocat patrol that is coming enear here to come earching for me!” Tango moaned loydly

“Oh well that is unfortunate” Alex asaid.

“THERE ARE EREDCOAT COME HERE!!!” NURSEY SHOUYELLED AS HE CAME RUNNING INTO THE HALL “im s a science i know” i said

“We must gather The Watch!!!” Alxandre Jamton  
Then Dex comes runing in the halllwya “MY WATER BREOK I AM OGOING TO GIVE BIRHT TO THE BABY TODAY!!”! He scareamed

“Alex I will stay here with Dex while he give birth the baby, you go to and gather the watch!!!” I say

“Yes of course darling” Alexander said “tak the maid Harry Potter to help you with the giving birth”

The made came and we took dex upstairs while alexnader hamtlin and Nursey went to gether the watch theo find the british soldiers who woere on the lollybarcoh  
He walk up the stairs and he is breath heavilyer because the baby is coming we lay him down on the bed and the maid Harry Potter is light the fire becuae the keep the room warm while i hlp dex lay donw on the bed

“Oh NO!” I say  
W’ath is wrong??!? “ Dex cried contemplatively   
“I think tht ebaby is turned aroudn the wrong way” I said sadly. “Here smoke some weed maybe it’ll help, idk.” I rolled out a spleef for him. Is that a weed word? I think that’s a weed word. Spleef. It’s a good word.

Outsid Alexander Hamitlon and Nursey stand in the yard. “Watch! We need the watch!” Alexander Hamtilon cries into the night. The Waych gathers around them. “What is wrong?”!” asks the Watch

“There is a redcoat army on our lands!” Nursey yelled “It is our job to go to find them! We must trac them down and get them off Lollybrock for good for once and for all!!”

“HEll yeah let’s tdo this!!!” The Wach scarmed loudly

We gathered outr weapons and we head off out to the woods to find the brtish army that is on our land. “Do you think we will find them tonight/” I ask Nursey “I hoped so “ he said. “ I need to get back to see my baby son being born I must be there for my child. my own father was never there for me and i inted to be there for my own son. I said to dex when we got married Being the superior couple, loving who I am cause what we are  
I wanna confess it in a whisper that's just loud enough to make out  
I want you to listen from the kitchen to me confessing on the couch  
I wanna be stronger than your dad was for your mom

Back in the room where Dex was give birth we worked hard to keep the fire going. He screamed a lot because that is what people do when they are having babies. 

Out in the woods they keep walking and they come into a grorge and they find several bodies of the scotsmen lying in the ditch. “WHat is this?!?” Nursey eyelled. It was a trap!!! The british army run tdown the hill to attack them and Dex give birth to the baby and somewhere Bitty glared at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> .・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．  
> ｡･ﾟﾟ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡  
> *＊✿❀　❀✿＊*  
> *:..｡o○　　○o｡..:*  
> ﾟ+*:;;:*　　*:;;:*+ﾟ  
> ☆○o。　　。o○☆  
> *+:｡.｡　　｡.｡:+*  
> .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡　　　ﾟ+..｡*ﾟ+  
> ☆.｡.:*　　.｡.:*☆  
> ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
> *･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*  
> ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵　　‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵


	15. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Old Ffriend comes to help Shitty and Dex find their missing husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaacckkk!!!!!! Here is a lovely update for all my lovely readers, I hope you like it!!! UwU ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*  
> >*:..｡o○(´；д；`)○o｡..:*

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Dex finally gave birth to the baby and it was a little boy and we named hi m George Washingotn after his father because it wasnt actuallay Black Jack Randcall’s baby like Alaexander Hamitlon had been afraid it was jus t Dex an d Nurseey’ s baby like they told msus. “OH Dex he is beautiful!!” i sad exclaimed. And then i went and i wanted to cry for a while because i couldnt have a babyes of my own because Frank and i could never hvae a child. Alexander Hamitlon and i colundnt either because we were a cis gay couple wtf. I smoked a weed while the nurse Harry POtter helped Dex with the new baby who had been born and i cried exhaustingly in the corner while they did hhat 

“Dex when are are husbands going to be back with the watch ? They have bene gone a very long atime and i’m getting statting to get wrroed about them ,” I cried suddenly.

:Oh shitty i dont kno w they should have been back a long time ago ahshouldnt they have had?!?” Dex opined swiftly.   
“Lmaybe we shouldl go to bhave a look for htme” I quested nervously i looked outside and it was getting dark outside: the watch should have been back a long time ago. It was a simple mission theyw ere going on and it should not have taken this long. I had a horirible feeling like something awful that had happened to them. Like maybe they had found some bodies of ur guys in a ditch and the biritish had come down the ditch and capture them. Or maybe like we went to france and hung out in a brothel for like weeks and got nothing done and wasted half a season. Or we were cis gay couple s who were having babies with each other somehow. Somethign awful had happen, whatever it was.

“Harry POtter plz take care of my baby” Dex said. “Shitty and I are going to fund my husband. WI will not let my darling baby George Washington grow up without his father mlike we did. It would be too awful.” Harry POtter took the baby and Dex and I got ready to go searching fr our husbands. we go downtairs and who is there waiting for u s bt Laurnes!

“I heard you were in some troubles so I cam eto help yuo Laurens greeted.

 

 

“HHO LURENS How did you know?!?” I screamed and i went to give him a hug because i had mssedi my dear friend luarnes so much since i last saw him back at the other castle tht definitely ha ad a name i think.

“I heard you were in trouble and Dougla Monika sent me to help you all find your husbands that the watch kidnapped!” Laurenns question.

“Oh thank you so much for gcoming Laurent i dont know what we would have done without you!!” I screamed.

Laurent and Dex and i saddled up the horses and we left on the road to the watch. Dex stared sadly back over her shoulder at the window of the house where we had lived until now when we were leaving and he looked at the nurse harry potter holding his new baby george washington in the window where they could see us leaving down the road. Dex was very sad so i gave him a weed.  
“Would you like one Laurent?” I asked Laurent.  
“No thank you i do not tsmoek a weed” Laurnt said.

We rode on the orses on down the torad to where the watch was an d we looked for our husbands along thew ay. “I think this was the place where they were” I said whenve .  
“I think you are right “ Said Laurent.

We came across a ditch and there was a frog in it. The frog robbited. We kept going. 

We pressed on up the hil and we came to a place where a battle had been. “Holy shit said Dex of the place where the batle had been. “Hol Shit” Laurent said.

There had been a battle here.

“Dex I think we wfound were our husband went bmissing “ I said but then i cried because i remembered my old husband kent parson who was Back in the fFute and i got down onf the horse and i sat on the ground and i cried because i was so sad becuae i was in the past and Kent Parond was in the future and now Jaime was mssiin too and he had been taken by Black Jack NRoandl and Laurent was there. So i cried.


	16. My Mountain Is Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton goes missing and Shitty has an important realization. Laurent is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOMMMGG This chapter was so intense to write!!!!! Warning, it gets very emotional toward the end so be prepared!!! I Hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it uWu <3<3<3<3<3

CHAPTER SICXTENEN

We look at the trakcs on the ground where teh watch was when they took my beaitfol husband Alexander Hamilton and the tracj where the dead bodies ar. There is a lot of blood and the people are very dead who the wtch left behind. It is very dasd.  
“I think the watch take them North”

“Oh no one i’m sorry ti hthought i had told you about my first husband who is dead now because he smoke d a weed his name was kent Parson and i miss him very much and it is so stragic that he died” I lied quickly. I thought of this quick lie because i smoked so much weed and.

“Ah Yes I remembere now” Dougal monika quested qiseely.

“Yes it was so sad and then we met a bigfoot lawyer in the woods who tried to kill me and that was wy I ran awaya nd I found my way here and I met up with you and the scotmsen” I turned. “Ah yes of course I understand you so much better now sthank you for telling me your backstory Shitty” IDOugal Monika Larmed.

“Now Shitty” she saim decidely” I Have a poroptsiton for you. It would be far too dangerous to save your husband and Alexander Hamilton from the watch. The watch are very dangerous and I do not want to but my Jackobites in danger to fight them I do not think it would be good strategy. I think we should jus t leave Alexander Hamilton there and he can escape on his own. But I think you should marry me instead of him.”

“BUt I’m Gay!” I shermed.

“But Shitty think of how good we could be for each other” she gargled beautifully.

“I’ll never marry you!!” I exuded loudly. I burst int o tears becase these awful pepole were trying to take my previous alexnsder hamtlon away from me and i would miss him so much if he were to go awayfrom me forever i would cry even more than i was crying then.

“NO@” I YELLED” I WILL SAVE ALEXANDER HAMTILON EVEN FROM BLACK JACK PERSON IF THATS WHAT I MUST DO I WILL SDO ANYTHING TO SAVE MY PREIOUS ALEX I AM SO IN LIEV WITH HIM! YES I AM SO IN LOVE WITH MY HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMTION!!!!!!” I gasped. IBecause I had said I was so in love with my husband Alexander Hamilton and I realized then that i would do anything for him. I Was So In Love With My Husband Alexander Hamilton I Could Not Believe How Amazing My Life Was WIth Him And I Was Going TO Save Him From BlackJack Parson and THe Watch And We Were Going To get Married Again Because I wAs So In Love With Him And We Would Live Hapolu Ever After And Have LittleMrpeg Babies

I AM SO IN LOVE WITH MY HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMTOLON!!!!!!!!!!


	17. My Mountain Is Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I couldn't figure out how to edit a mistake I made in the last chapter!!! Just ignore the last one and read this one I'm so sorry (⊙﹏⊙✿)

CHAPTER SICXTENEN

We look at the trakcs on the ground where teh watch was when they took my beaitfol husband Alexander Hamilton and the tracj where the dead bodies ar. There is a lot of blood and the people are very dead who the wtch left behind. It is very dasd.  
“I think the watch take them North”

Laurent. sadi.  
“I think you are right it looks like the trakc go that way” Dex axclaimed.

“Oh but I have something lse we need to do frtst Laurnt reamined. “We ned to go talk with Dougal Monika she is nearby and hewe need to speak with her first maybe she can help us.”   
“Oh alright” I adid.

So we got back up of the horses and we rode to the cave where Laurent had said that of Dougal Monika was staying We got there and it was raining and the forest were fvery dramatic and I eat a whole bag of trail mix on the wa there to the cave. We get there and there is a hole series of tunnls full of boxes and crates and stuff for the Scotish men. We get there and at the entarance is a strange man with very big blnde hair and very big eyebrows He is very sparkly nd wearing leggings. It is Ziggy Stardust. Wh o we met when we were staing at the the castlebefore.

“Laurent why have you brought these men here?” Ziggy Staudst comments vageuly to Laurent. “These are Shitty and Laexnaer Hamilton” Laurent reiterates.  
“We are here to see Dougal Mnika because we need help finding m our husbands” reccomns Dex sadly.

“Their husband have gone missing and Also my husband Damne ooo” Laurent remains. “We beliee the y have bene taken to the watch to BlackJak Person.

“Oh no you must take inside them immedaiate to see with Dougal Monika Ziggy Stardust opines gravely “Yes that is exactly what i was thinking” Lfayette stated. The two of them take us and Dex and Laurent and Me and Ziggy Stardust and the horse inside to the fcaves to meet with Dougal Monika where she is standing in the back of the cave. She glows softly like new fallen rain on a mountain side in the soft morning light the night after a storm and she is so beautiful that i start to cry and Laurent starts to cry as well because Laurent cries a lot that is what he does since he and his husband Deman 

Dougal Monika turns to see us to talk to and then everyone cries because she is so angelicalllllly beautiful “Leave us she says to the others and she says to me “Shitty please stay i need to speaking with you.”  
The other leaft and i stay there to talk with her like she asked me to just now because i do not want to anger dougal monika. ‘What Do you want?” I asked of her and i was afradid because Dougal Monika walaways had plan of her own going on there

“Shitty I heard that your husband Alexander Hamilton my nephew was taken by the watch to Blakcjack aifparings;isdihsdhgh;gshfhjkfgdhakdfla” She said to me

“Yes that is true” I started “he was taken by to Blakcjack aifparings;isdihsdhgh;gshfhjkfgdhakdfla and the watch it was very tragic and i miss him very much and i also miss my husband Kent Parson”

“Oh no one i’m sorry ti hthought i had told you about my first husband who is dead now because he smoke d a weed his name was kent Parson and i miss him very much and it is so stragic that he died” I lied quickly. I thought of this quick lie because i smoked so much weed and.

“Ah Yes I remembere now” Dougal monika quested qiseely.

“Yes it was so sad and then we met a bigfoot lawyer in the woods who tried to kill me and that was wy I ran awaya nd I found my way here and I met up with you and the scotmsen” I turned. “Ah yes of course I understand you so much better now sthank you for telling me your backstory Shitty” IDOugal Monika Larmed.

“Now Shitty” she saim decidely” I Have a poroptsiton for you. It would be far too dangerous to save your husband and Alexander Hamilton from the watch. The watch are very dangerous and I do not want to but my Jackobites in danger to fight them I do not think it would be good strategy. I think we should jus t leave Alexander Hamilton there and he can escape on his own. But I think you should marry me instead of him.”

“BUt I’m Gay!” I shermed.

“But Shitty think of how good we could be for each other” she gargled beautifully.

“I’ll never marry you!!” I exuded loudly. I burst int o tears becase these awful pepole were trying to take my previous alexnsder hamtlon away from me and i would miss him so much if he were to go awayfrom me forever i would cry even more than i was crying then.

“NO@” I YELLED” I WILL SAVE ALEXANDER HAMTILON EVEN FROM BLACK JACK PERSON IF THATS WHAT I MUST DO I WILL SDO ANYTHING TO SAVE MY PREIOUS ALEX I AM SO IN LIEV WITH HIM! YES I AM SO IN LOVE WITH MY HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMTION!!!!!!” I gasped. IBecause I had said I was so in love with my husband Alexander Hamilton and I realized then that i would do anything for him. I Was So In Love With My Husband Alexander Hamilton I Could Not Believe How Amazing My Life Was WIth Him And I Was Going TO Save Him From BlackJack Parson and THe Watch And We Were Going To get Married Again Because I wAs So In Love With Him And We Would Live Hapolu Ever After And Have LittleMrpeg Babies

I AM SO IN LOVE WITH MY HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMTOLON!!!!!!!!!!


	18. the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue mission is underway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

CHAPTER SEVETENN PROBABBLY

We gathered a party together to go to the castle wentworth prison building where they were holding Alexander Hamilton savagely hostage. How dare they hold my husband hostage those bastards!!! I gathered ogether Laurent and Dougal amonika and Dex and Dacid Bowie in front of the network of caves and i preape the m to go and save my beautiful husband Alexander Hamtilon

“ALRIGHT HERE IS THE PLAN!!!!” I announced garevely to them all of all of them gathered there in front of the entrance to of the netweork of caves that were behind us. “They are Holding Alexander Hamtilon and the Watch at Wentworht Prison were Blackjack Pardon take them when he capture them and the watch. We are going to break in to twenthorhth prisonsnonsosn and save them out of there because it is a hirorble place and my dear Jaime has a price on his head that they will surely take. They are going to gkill him!!!! We must save hiM!”

THey cheered for me because my speech was so inspiring and it started to eain dramatically and peico music played in the background to singal that we were going to do something heroic. We saddled up the horses and Laurnt cried because I was so beautiful. “Laurnet what is wrong?” I enquired to him. He was very beautoful but i was in so in love with my dear husband Alexander Hamtilon. “Oh it is nothing” Laurent said but he kept crying “Dont worry about me.” He said. “Okay” I said “But you should know that you can talk to me about anything that is wrong. We are friends after all aren’t we?” I have him a weed to smoke because he was still crying and I knew it always made me feel better when i was crying to roll up a joint and smoke it or sometimes eat an entire bag of rtail mix. We got on the horses and we rode to wentworth prison where the wa the english were holding my dear husbandn Alexander Hmaitlonoi captive “Alright everyone wait outside here outside and i will go inside by myself to save Alexander Hamitlon and you will come in as backup if i need you do you have the Plan ready?” I enquired of them sexily because i was very sexy and i’m sure my dear husbandn Alexanndler Hamitlon would think it was so sexy that i was coming in breakin gi n to the prson to save him where he was being held capttive im sure i would save him and we would have lots of hot sex when we got back out of the prsion where he was being held captive in the prisonso 

 

 

So i got tdown off my horse an di sneaked into the prison buildign where Alexander Hamtilon my dear husband was being held captive in the prson I got inside and I encountered Blackajck Parons’s minion Periodot!! She was very tall and green an dhad hair shaped like a triangle and she called me “What is this you clod??????!!” I snuck up behind her and i punched her in the hair. “YOU CLOD~~~~” she enquired and she tried to punch me but i was too fast and i knocked her out with a stun grenadine that i stnuck in with me to the prson where the were holding my dear husband alexander hamitlon captive in the prison and then i we nt down somet stairs and i found a prison cell with black jack parosnon in it and ALEXANDER HAMITLON  
The prsonn cell whas very dark and grimey in the prison and i heard chains clakning and it was dark and there was a rat that scurried across the floor and i t made me scream because the rat touched my shoes “ Prardon me” the rat enquired

“Im so sorry sir” the rat enquired We were very far underground in the prison and the rat sucrried away into the darkness of the prison blackjack parson came towar d me. “AH shitty I see you have finally arrived here in the prsion where ai am holding your dear husbandnd alexander hamilton captive!! YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE WITH HIM ALIVE MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA:” he villinaously lit up a cigar and started to smoke it and the rats sciurried throughout the prison and i did not see my repcious jaime alexander anywhere it was very dark and i was very scared “YOU Beast!!” I said to baclkonraon parson

“O h sihitty i am so glad you came here” Alexnandpanr parson enquired “Now I can tell everyone that you are from the future and they weill burn you at the witch like lardo for being a bwitch!!!” 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY EHUSBAND “ I enquires shoutingly because i do not see my previous husband alexander hilotno anywhere and i am very sad and scared because i do not see hi. Where is heeee??????!~The prsonn cell whas very dark and grimey in the prison and i heard chains clakning and it was dark and there was a rat that scurried across the floor and i t made me scream because the rat touched my shoes “ Prardon me” the rat enquired  
I remembered a better time in my life when i was standing in front of a ship window in a small town in scotalnd in the future with my husband frank who looked so much like BlackPack Parson but he was back to the future and he had left me for Jack zimerman and i had leave him for Alexander Hamilont and we were not married andywhermore and i was very sad because now i was trapped in the passed and i was in a dungeon full of rats and there was a puddle on the floor and i was very afraid that it was blood and i wanted to light up a blunt but i was afraid that blackjack parson would not likethat iand i was trapped there in the dungeon with him where they were holding my husband Alexander Haitlon hostage for ransom and i was so scared then there was an ominous laughter in the coming from the shadows and i recognzied it. BItty stepped out from the shadows” Francy running int o you here’ BITty Enquired

“BITTY!!” I Said “YOU HAVE HBEEN WORKING FOR BLCAKJACK PARSON THIS WHOLE TIME???  
“  
“OF Course” ! Bitty enquired “You stiole my preicous alexander hamtilon from me and I want my REVENGE !~” 

BItty laughs evilly.


	19. If I Look Back I am lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile........

Theree Months Prevously:

Jck was in the woods and blackjack randal was there. Shitty admonished sadly through the forest trees wood and then there was blackvhafk parsons.

The sasquatch layrwyer jumped in and saved him from Blkac Jakck RArson and then he and Shitty made love in the forest and it was the one beautiful night of wild possion that Shitty had needed in his life. But then he realized he was pegant with the sasquatch baby so he ran back to the lawyer the taller man and the smaller man cried in his arms and said "oh sasquatch lawyer ewe are going to have a chil, whatever shall we ?Do?" 

The sasquatch cried to because in sasquatch society once you have bonded with you mate you will never love another and he had gien his hart to Shitty B Night and now he would never love again and a sasquatch can only have one child in hi s life s and sasquatches were going extinct so he would have a half human achild and he also wondered how shitty was pregnant because he had topped and also shitty was a cis man

"Shitty I do no t know what awe are going to do," he the taller hairy male said "in sasquatch society you can only love once in your life and i have Bonded with you so now I shall never lve another again. You have my heart and i will take you back to my village and i hsall raise y our family there and we can be happy in the woods. I'm sure my people will accept you, maybe they will have some qualms at first and but i'm sure in time they will come to love you as I do ebecause thye love and support me and they will make an effort to understand."

"Alright sasquatch Lawyer" Shitty said and so they went to back to the sasquatch village and Shitty gave birth to the child (how the fuck does mpreg birth work . there are two options for exit and each is equally horrifying) and they reaised thei r child half human half bigfoot in the bigfoot village and he grew up rproud and sstrong and he became a lawyer like his father before him and on his deathbed the half bigfoot ahalf human child showed hs father a lweyer case he had won and his father said "im proud of you son" and then he breahed his last sasquatch breath and sShitty held his son because he was so sad his husband was dead but he had lived a good life and done lots of lawyering and Shitty didn't regret it for the worl.


	20. ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHATPET TQEWNTY--The
> 
> So there we are in the prison cell of wentworth Prison with BlackHjackPArson and me and my beautiful dear usband Alexander Hamilton swho is so hot andI am so in love with him but Black Jack Parson does not want us to be together he wants jalex hamtlon all for himself because he knows that i am from the future
> 
> “YOU”LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT~!!” i jived jseductively “AH BUT THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG !!” BLACK JACK PAROSN OPINED
> 
> “NOOOOO!” I SHOUTED GARVEKY BUT BLACK JACK PARERSON GRABBED ALEXANDER HAMILONT BY THE ARM AND HE PUT HIS ARM HAND AROUND HIS ARM AND HE DRAG HIM TO THE TABLE AND HE SAY “MAYRRY ME CLARE OR I WILL SMASH HIS HAND WITH THEIS HERE HAMMER’ “ 
> 
> “NOOOOO “ I SCMREAMED AND I CRIED AND THEN I SMOKED A WEED BECAUSE I HWAS VERY AFRAID THAT HE BWAS GOINGT O KILL MY DEAR BRPREOUS HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMKILTON WITH A KNIFE THAT HE HAD IN HIS OTHER HAND “ I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!!!” ALEXANDER HAMITLON SHOUTED BRAVELY AND HE HITTTED HIM IN THE HEAD WITH THE HAMMER BUT IT WAS TOO LATEBECAUSE THERE WAS ALREADY A BU G ON HIS FACE WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> THE BUG PUNCHED HIM IN THE EYEBALL BUT IT WAS TO LATE AND HE SMASHED THE BUG WITH THE HAMMER ON THE TABLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH i have another update for you all!!!!!!! I can't believe we're almost at the end of this amazing journey!!! Thank you all so much four joining me on it, it has been an amazing experience and i've met so many wonderful readers and gotten to learn so much about writing <3<3<333333333333 Thank you all so much, I love each and every one of you!!!!!!!   
> ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡

CHATPET TQEWNTY--The

So there we are in the prison cell of wentworth Prison with BlackHjackPArson and me and my beautiful dear usband Alexander Hamilton swho is so hot andI am so in love with him but Black Jack Parson does not want us to be together he wants jalex hamtlon all for himself because he knows that i am from the future

“YOU”LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT~!!” i jived jseductively “AH BUT THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG !!” BLACK JACK PAROSN OPINED

“NOOOOO!” I SHOUTED GARVEKY BUT BLACK JACK PARERSON GRABBED ALEXANDER HAMILONT BY THE ARM AND HE PUT HIS ARM HAND AROUND HIS ARM AND HE DRAG HIM TO THE TABLE AND HE SAY “MAYRRY ME CLARE OR I WILL SMASH HIS HAND WITH THEIS HERE HAMMER’ “ 

“NOOOOO “ I SCMREAMED AND I CRIED AND THEN I SMOKED A WEED BECAUSE I HWAS VERY AFRAID THAT HE BWAS GOINGT O KILL MY DEAR BRPREOUS HUSBAND ALEXANDER HAMKILTON WITH A KNIFE THAT HE HAD IN HIS OTHER HAND “ I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!!!” ALEXANDER HAMITLON SHOUTED BRAVELY AND HE HITTTED HIM IN THE HEAD WITH THE HAMMER BUT IT WAS TOO LATEBECAUSE THERE WAS ALREADY A BU G ON HIS FACE WHAT THE FUCK

THE BUG PUNCHED HIM IN THE EYEBALL BUT IT WAS TO LATE AND HE SMASHED THE BUG WITH THE HAMMER ON THE TABLE 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT OF THAT/” I ASEDsadly  
THERE WAS A LOT OF WATER DRIPPING DOWN INTO THE PRISON THE MODOD WAS SO GRIM AND I WAS SO SAD AND SCARED The prsonn cell whas very dark and grimey in the prison and i heard chains clakning and it was dark and there was a rat that scurried across the floor and i t made me scream because the rat touched my shoes “ Prardon me” the rat enquired

“Im so sorry sir” the rat enquired We were very far underground in the prison and the rat sucrried away into the darkness of the prison blackjack parson came towar d me. “AH shitty I see you have finally arrived here in the prsion where ai am holding your dear husbandnd alexander hamilton captive!! YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE WITH HIM ALIVE 

AND THEN HE SMASHED IN TO ALEXANDER HAMITLON ‘S HAND WITH THE HAMMER AND ALEX CRY OUT BECAUSE HE IS IN PAIN DUE TO THE PAIN OF THE HAMMER ON HIS HAND IT WAS SO SAD AND I WANTED TO CRY AS WELL BECAUSE I WAS SO SAD TO SEE MY HUSBAND IN SO MUCH BPAIN TDUE TO THE OTHER MAN PUTTING THE HAMMER ONTO HIS HAND W

 

 

 

AND THEN DEX CAME IN AND THROUGH HIS WASHING MACHINE AT BLACKJACK PARSON AND I SAW HMIM GET HIT IN THE FACE WITH A WASHING MACHINE AND I CRIED BECAUSE HE LOOKED LIKE MY OLD DHUSBAND FROM BACK TO THE FUTURE BUT THEN BLACKJACK PARSON STAGGERED UP FROM UNDER THE WASHING MACHIN E AND HE THROUGH IT BACK TO AT DEX AND DEX WAS CRUSHED UNDER THE WEIGHT AND I TOLD HIM TO WEIGHT OUTSIDE BUT HE DID NOT H BRAVELY HE CAM E AND HE CFOLLOWED ME INSIDE AND HE WANTED TO HELP BUT NOW HE WAS DEAD AND RCRUSHED UNDENREATH HIS OWN WASHINGOTN MACHINE THAT WE HAD GIVEN TO HIM IN HAPPIER TIMES WHENT INGS WHERE SO MUCH BETTER IN OUR LIVES AND BEFORE THE WATCH HAD KIDNAP MY HUSBAND AND TAKEN HIM HERE TO HERE TO WENTWORTH HHHH PRISON AND NOW HE WAS DEAD UNDER THE WASHINGO MACHINE AND IT WAS SO SAD AND I CRIED . blackjack PARSON CRIED A LITTLE BIT TOO BECAUSE IT WAS SO SAD THAT DEX WAS HAD DEAD NOW AND THEN HE TOOK ALEXANDER HAMTILON BY THE HAND AGAIN AND HE HELD HIM OUT TO ME AND HE SAID “SHITTY MARRY ME OR ALEXANDER HMAITLON WILL HAVE TO” HE YELLED WISELY ‘I ‘L NEVER MARRY YOU`` I BEDAZZLED GRAVELY BUT THEN HE TOOK ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND “I WILL MARRY HIM THEN IF YOU WILL NOT” !!” HE OPENED WISELY

 

THERE WAS A LOUD CLAMMER AS A RAT RUN THROUGH THE WROOM AND THEN THE WASHINGTO N MACHINE TIPPED OVER ONTO THE RAT TOOA DN THE RAT DIE D ALSO AS WELL THE RAT WAS DEAD AND DEX WAS DEAD AND EVERYONE WAS DYING AND IT WAS ALL MY FUALT. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME I WISH I HAD NEVER LEFT MY LIFE IN THE FUTUERE AND COME HERE WHY WAS EVERYTHING SHE BAD HERE IN THE PASSED NOW I WAS IN PRISON AND ALEXANDER BALKAC PARSON WAS GOING TO STEAL AWAY MY HUSBAND ALEXANDER FROM ME LIKE HE HAS STOLEN FRANK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡
> 
> For anyone wondering, there are still at least a couple chapters left before i am finally finished with Not Throwing Away My Shit and I do plan to do season two as well, though it will be a new fic!! I think I might have to take a little break from Shitty and Alexander for a while though to work on some other fic ideas I've been wanting work on. Hopefully they'll be ones you enjoy and you'll enjoy to keep reading them~~ <3<3
> 
> ✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡


	21. Chapter 21

✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* :* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡✧・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡


	22. All We Ever Wanted Was Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We save Alexander Hamilton from Whentworth Prison!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH I'm back finally!!!! I'm sorry it's been so long!! I've been so busy, I started an internship and I've been working on my series Ordinary World, it feels like forever since I've gotten a chance to work on this story! But really, Not Throwing Away My Shit holds a very special place in my heart and I could never throw away this shit <3<3<3<3 It's a little short this time, but expect more soon uWu So in honor of Season Three starting, here we go!!!! 
> 
> *＊✿❀　❀✿＊**＊✿❀　❀✿＊**＊✿❀　❀✿＊*

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

BlackJack Parson took Alexander Hamilton and he smashed his hand with a hammer and I cried because there was nothing I could do to stop him and we had already killed Pedifot. “Release my husband this instant!!!” I shouted at the other man to stop. “I don t think I a gmoing to!!” BlackKent Parson renoucned. He pushes me out of the room and into a different cell and he take Alexander Hamtilon back into the one that we were in already because that is the cell that we were already in. Already. 

I screamed and i screamed for help and then Laurent came in through the window. “HOly on Shitty!” He denounced. “We have cows outside and we are going to save you all of you from out of this prison right here now!”

Laurents runs with the cows through the prison and into the room where Shitty and Alexander Hamilton are being kept by Blacjack Parson and the cows are actually gem creatures and their names are Garnet and Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Greg, Lars,S adie, Peridot, Jasper, White Diamond, Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Rose Quarts, 

Blackjack Parson dies!

We take Alexnander Hamtlion and we escape from Fort Whentworth! Outside the other founding fathers and The Watch are waiting for us and we escape into the hills and go to a monestary!


	23. To Ransom Alex's Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamtilon is back....... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAAACKKKKK

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

We were at the Monestery now. Alexander Hamtilon sat in bed and I stood by the window beside him, looking at out at the rain falling softly on the moores. It was a sad day. He was back, but he wasn’t back. Not truly. We had saved him from thew retched clutches of Blackjack Parson, but had we TRULY saved him? Here he was but he was not speaking to me of the horrible things that had happened to him in that dungeon. The firelight cracked and shadowes danced across the walls of the room of the nice monestery where we were staying . Laurent knocked on the door and he came in and said heloo to me and to Alexander Hamitlon. “Shitty, what are you doing up here all by yourself?” he quotationed at me. “I am here staying up here with my husband Alexnander Hamtilon because he is so sexy and I am so in love with him.” I stated whistfully.

Alexander Hamitonn coughed.

“But Shitty you cshould come downstairs and join us we are having a patty,” intoned Laurent gravely. “It is a St. Patricks Day party. We’re all having so much foun downstais at this party.”

“But how can I enjoy myself and have any fun when my poor dear husband Alexander Hamitlon is feeling so terrilbly he cannot get out of bed? My poor big strong beefy guy he cannot join a aprty. I could feel so bad if I came down to the party and left him up here by himself,” I feebly interjected. “That’s alright.” Laurent shouted. “Shitty I am so sorry that this terrible thing has happened to you and your husband. YOu must be feeling so miserably lately because of this.

 

 

“Yes But at least we aesacped fromt the Watch with our lives.” I mumbled mournfully. “Yes we were very lucky in that>” said Laurent humbly. “I can bring up some tea and crumpters for you later when the party is over there should be some left.”. So laurent left went dos stairs to back to the party. I went to the bed where laid Alexxannder HAmaitlon and I sat down next to him and he looked at me but he did not say a word. To me. “Oh Alex what ever happened to us?” I said wistfully and i touched his beard and thought about how sexy he was He roolled away from me and he looked at the wall where the fire was burning in the fire place.

I t was raining outside still.

“Alex talk to me plz.” I begged of him. “No I do not want to!” he spoke mingly. “But what terrible things did happened to you in that dungeon after we were kidnapped?” I questioned prettily.

Alex pulled the blankets over his head because he so much did not want to tlak to me. I pulled them back so I could see his sexy sexy face . “TALK TO ME!” I opeined 

“IT sUCKED ASS!!!!!!” He stated back loudly. And now good we ware talking about again and he was feeling better so he got out of bed and went down to the party and it outside it stopped raining.


	24. Over the Sea To Sky and New Adventures!

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

 

 

Alexnander Hamtilon was still as sexy as ever. We went back upstais after the party and he closed the foor behind us and we started kissing. Then he took off his shirt and i toolk off my dress but he kept on his kilt because kilts are sexxxyyy as fuck. And then we had sex and it was so hot. Then we were lying in bed afterwards and I wsaid “I love you alexnander Hmaitlon” I walloped sexily. “I olove you too Shitty Knight.” replied Alex vaguel.y And then there was a knock o the door and I went to answer it. It was…..

DOugal Monika!

“Bit I thought you were dead!>” I quiered viciously.

So did I!” anohther oivoice said. And from out from behind her came……. Bitty!

Dougal Monika smirked evilly and even from her evil smile, there was a sound of angels playing the harps of the gods and a butterfuly floated by in the house. Beneath her feet, grass was beginning to grow up from between the floorboards.

“This is Bitty,” Dougal Monika ventured doubtfully. “I believe you know him.”

The sound of her voice reminded me of things long forgotten, things I had once known as a child and seemed so close, but so tangentially out of reach. Things from the elder days of the human race, when we were wild and knew we were of this earth as the other creatures of it are. I felt tears rolling down my face, though I did not know why.

“Yes I know Bitty!” I said. Bitty glared at me.  
“Shitty who is that there at the door?” Alexander rHamtilnoquiered. He came over to see, wearing only his kilt still and i t was so sexy I got a little bit distracted. “Shitty I see you still do not want to marry me,” Dougal Monika replied and her voice hummed with the songs of galaxzies.

“That is aleirgiht!” she continued woefully. “But I have a knew mission for you and your beloved husband Alex.” “Oh and what is that?” I stated. “I am Sending you to France” she said. “There is a man there, the rightful prince of this land. You will find him to so that we can help the Jackobits fight continue their fight against the Watch.”

“Oh.” I said.

So Dougla Monika arranged for Alex and i to bored a ship headed for France so that we could meet up With Bonny Prince Charlie, lesser known by his real nameAaron Burr. We the next day we got on the ship and I could feel the air was rich with possibility of where we were headed next. The ship sailed out from the port and I had Alexander Hamitlon at my side and I forgot entirely about my old life when I was a nurse in World War 2.

“Alexander Hamtilon,” I said.

“Yes, Shitty, my love/” he questioned back to me.

“I have something to tell to you.” I stated gravely.

“What is it Shitty?” you know you can tell me nanything?”! He asked ofme.

“Alex.” I said. “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Finally! Oh my goodness thank you all to everyone who supported me all this time! Not Throwing Aaway My Shit has been quite a jounrye!!


End file.
